Bella's Dirty Notebook
by tiffaninichole
Summary: Bella keeps a notebook full of her dirtiest fantasies. One day while in a hurry to escape her domineering boss, she loses the raunchy book and is desperate to get it back before it falls into the wrong hands...
1. Chapter 1

**The Best Domination Ever Contest**

**Penname: **tiffaninichole

**Title: **Bella's Dirty Notebook

**Summary: **Bella Swan keeps a notebook full of dirty fantasies. One day, while in a hurry to escape her domineering boss, Bella loses her raunchy book and is desperate to get it back before it falls into the wrong hands. The person who finds it is the last person she expected.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. If I did, Jasper would be dominating the panties off of me right now. Well, no he wouldn't. I would have already been naked as soon as he entered the room. Trufax.

_I want to have sex in a car while it's moving. Maybe going down a deserted road at night, to make things_really _exciting. He would have to be the one to drive, of course. I want to ride him wildly while he tries to stay in control of the vehicle and not kill us. He wouldn't be able to touch me, I'd make him keep both hands on the wheel just to tease him—_

"Miss Swan!" Mr. Whitlock, my boss, barks from the doorway of my office. I yelp in surprise, bringing my hand to my chest in an attempt to slow my heart rate. I look up at him as he continues his tirade. "May I ask what the _fuck_ you're doing? Because, and correct me if I'm wrong, one has to be in a _copy room _to make copies, no? Or am I missing something—has an invisible, magical copy machine been transported to your office unbeknownst to me?"

"No, Mr. Whitlock. I'm sorry, sir. I was just—"

"If you're not going to finish that sentence with 'on my way to give you your copies,' then what you have to say is of no importance to me. I expect those papers on my desk in 11.7 minutes." He turns on his heel and is out of sight.

I breathe a sigh of relief before hastily getting up to run to the copy room. _That wasn't too bad, could have been a lot worse._

Mr. Jasper Whitlock is COO of Whitlock Industries, a company that specializes in cutting edge technology. His father founded the company and offered Mr. Whitlock a job as partner, but he declined, opting to work his way to the top. Four years later and he's now COO, Chief Operating Officer, or simply, the president of Whitlock Industries. The only person he answers to is his father and when the big guy retires, there's no doubt that Mr. Whitlock will be the one to take his place.

It's pretty common knowledge that Mr. Whitlock is a hard ass who takes shit from no one. That was made perfectly clear the day I applied for the secretarial position of his floor three years ago. While I was being interviewed by his personal assistant, Mr. Whitlock was holding a meeting in the room next door. It didn't last very long. When the meeting was adjourned, three people, one of them a burly man, scampered out of the boardroom in tears.

Two days later, his PA was fired for screwing up some spreadsheets that were needed for an important client. That was the day Mr. Whitlock approached me at my cubicle and I had to concentrate on not pissing myself and/or orgasming on the spot. He looked so fucking good in his tailored black suit and reading glasses, blue eyes sparkling behind the Armani frames. Yeah, he was an asshole, but that didn't mean I couldn't appreciate what a fine, fine piece of ass he was. Unfortunately, word around the office was that he was batting for the other team, since every woman that has thrown herself at him has been promptly fired for sexual harassment.

"Miss Swan, due to unforeseen events, you are now being promoted to my personal assistant. Be at your new desk in 14.8 minutes for your briefing. I do not tolerate tardiness. Bring your brain—you'll actually _need_ it for this position."

He was gone in a flash and I was stuck with my mouth gaping for two minutes. _Did he just promote _and _insult me in one breath? _I snapped myself out of it and hurriedly grabbed all of my things before scampering to my corner office.

As soon as I stepped foot in the door, I was given two Blackberries, two laptops, ten memory cards and a 20,000 page synopsis on the way Mr. Whitlock runs things. On top of all of my eight billion duties, I was to read through the 20,000 pages by the end of the week and answer a "quiz" to make sure I had thoroughly learned everything. I got a B+ on the quiz which led to me being called, indirectly of course, an incompetent fool. The insults were followed by my being berated for the next hour and a half.

A lot of people have asked me why I put up with his bullshit. The answer is simple: I can't afford _not_ to. Charlie was shot in the head while on duty and lost a life-threatening amount of blood. He was airlifted from Forks to the Northwest Hospital & Medical Center in Seattle, where doctors worked on him for eighteen hours before putting him in a medically-induced coma. He spent five months in that coma before waking up and then spent four years in physical therapy before he was able to fully function on his own. To say that his hospital bills were astronomical would be an understatement—and that's _with_ insurance.

Before getting promoted, I was working three jobs trying to put a dent in our growing debt. My salary is now substantial enough to make payments _and_ buy necessities like groceries and such. Renee works 24/7 as a seamstress and would never be able to make it without my assistance.

"Miss Swan, you're 1.3 minutes early, what a welcome and perplexingly _rare_ surprise." Mr. Whitlock quips as I hand him the papers he demanded. That's as close to a compliment as anyone will get out of the man. I inwardly roll my eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. Whitlock. Will you be needing anything else?"

"That'll be all for now, Miss Swan. I will be attending a board meeting in fifteen minutes, be sure to hold my calls."

"Yes, sir."

I hear him mumble something under his breath as I walk back to my desk. Probably some bullshit about my inadequacies.

When I get to my office, I pull out my notebook. I'll need a new one soon, this one is almost full.

_Being dominated. Nothing that involves pain, since I'm a wimp. Maybe blindfolds and handcuffs and a teeny bit of humiliation. Hmm... I want to be dominated by Mr. Whitlock._

_Having hot, sweaty sex on Mr. Whitlock's desk. Yeah. And on the copy machine. I want to scan his dick and frame the picture. I can even Bedazzle the frame myself. Maybe hang it on my mantle._

_I want to be filmed having sex with my lover... if I can ever find a lover, that is. Make our own little home-made porno and have it play on the TV while we fuck._

_Fucking on a golf course at night. Maybe while it's raining. And an elevator! Definitely an elevator... with Mr. Whitlock. _

_On a swing in a park, with me sitting in his lap, holding on to the chains for dear life. Oh yeah. I'd definitely need a skirt for that one._

The rest of the day passes without incident and before I know it, it's time to head home. I quickly throw all of my stuff in my briefcase before Mr. Whitlock can poke his head in and yell at me for breathing too much company air. Lucky for me, someone whose company I enjoy has decided to pay me a visit.

"Hey Ange! What's up?" Angela Cheney is an old friend from high school. She was the one who told me about the opening here for the secretarial position all of those years ago. I'll be forever grateful.

"Me and Zafrina are headed out to get a few drinks. Wanna come?"

"Hmmm... I don't know. I would hate to be fired for showing up to work with a hangover."

"Damn, I didn't think about that! Yeah, maybe you _shouldn't _go. How's Charlie doing?"

"He's getting better every day. His speech is almost back to normal and he can walk without assistance, now."

"That's great!" She pauses to look at her watch. "Oh, well, I should go. Don't want Z going all Crazy Amazon Lady on me!"

I chuckle. "No, we don't want that."

Zafrina is pretty damn tall, almost 7 feet tall to be exact. We like to lovingly call her Crazy Amazon Lady when she gets upset. She can simultaneously bed and scare the crap out of men with one look.

Angela and I catch the elevator together and wave each other off as we drive out of the parking lot. I wish I could go with them, but it's just not practical. Mr. Whitlock could call at any minute and I need to be alert and sober in case that happens. When he first told me that he could and _would _call me at any hour for any reason, I thought he was just messing with me. Oh, how wrong I was. The first time he pulled that shit was on a Wednesday, in the middle of my second week as his PA, at 3:38 in the morning. The reason? He wanted to make sure I remembered how he liked his coffee and to make sure I had it piping hot and on his desk at 7:30 a.m. sharp. Yeah.

I get home, kiss my parents hello and head up to the shower. I'm too tired to eat, I just want to shower, do my work and hit the hay. After showering, I dress in my pajamas and open my briefcase to make sure I didn't miss anything that needs to be done tomorrow.

After an hour or so of checking and re-checking tomorrow's schedule, I close my briefcase and snap it shut.

_Wait a minute._

I jerk the briefcase open. _I just wasn't paying attention, that's all..._ but it's not in its usual slot. I sift through all of my papers and don't see it anywhere._ No. No. No._ Did I leave it at work? Maybe I left it on my desk. What if someone finds it? Do I have my name written on it? Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuuuuck!

If Mr. Whitlock finds it, there will be hell to pay. His name shows up numerous times in my Dirty Notebook—at least once per page. He'll be livid! I'm so fired. I'm so fucking fucked.

I scream and yank my hair and scream some more, kicking my legs and flailing my arms on my bed, throwing a tantrum like the mature twenty-six-year old that I am.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" I hear my mom's concerned voice filter through my door from downstairs.

"I'm fine!" We're just gonna have to forgo eating for the next few months, is all. You know, 'cause I'm gonna get_ fired_ for sexually harassing my boss _in theory_ in my Dirty Notebook.

I turn off my light and lay down, pushing my pillow into my face. If I suffocate before morning, I won't have to face Mr. Whitlock's wrath. Sadly, the pillow doesn't kill me. It just makes my breathing air really fucking hot and stuffy. _Stupid, useless pillow, won't even freakin' suffocate me properly._

I toss and turn all night, hardly getting any sleep at all. When I _do _sleep, it's nightmares of the "Holy shit, I'm totally gonna be fired!" variety. Can one die of exhaustion? If so, Death, here I come!

When my alarm goes off at 5:45, I'm already awake and my eyeballs hurt from lack of sleep. I slap the clock in annoyance and then knock it to the floor for good measure. Why? Because I can. And because I'm totally getting canned today.

I go through the motions of getting dressed. While brushing my teeth, I glance in the mirror and cringe. I look like a _Zombieland_ extra.

I forgo any makeup. Maybe if I look like hell, Mr. Whitlock will show mercy on my soul. I put on some super sexy underwear, just so I can feel a modicum of power as Mr. Whitlock rips me a new one. After dressing in attire that would make a nun beam with pride, I throw my hair back in a half-assed, sloppy ponytail secured with a big ol' brown newspaper rubber band.

How will I explain myself? Maybe I can say it's for a book I'm writing? It's not mine? It was a joke? No, none of those will work. Everyone knows I can't lie worth a damn. FML.

I arrive at the building twenty minutes early so I can scavenge around my office. _There's still hope..._ After ransacking every surface of my office, effectively making it look like a hunger-crazed grizzly bear ran through it, I give up. I sit at my desk and drop my head on my arms, fighting back the tears. _How could I have been so careless?_

"Miss Swan?"

I yelp in surprise and immediately begin picking up papers and shuffling them around. "Yes, Mr. Whitlock?"

"Normally the personal welfare of my employees is of no concern to me, but considering the fact that you're my assistant, I have no choice but to inquire about your well-being."

_Is this his asshole way of asking me how I'm doing?_

"Umm... I'm fine, Mr. Whitlock. Thanks for asking. I'll be fine. I'm fine. I, uh... I just lost something important and I really need to find it before someone else does."

"If it would be advantageous, Miss Swan, I will gladly call our head janitor, Royce King, to help you recover it. Perhaps he discovered your _secret _during clean up last night."

My blood chills when the word "secret" comes out of his mouth. As if he knows something. Or am I just being paranoid? Please just let me be paranoid. I cross my fingers under my desk.

"Tell me, what is it that you displaced, Miss Swan?"

"Um, you don't wanna know. Kind of a long story, Mr. Whitlock." I continue zealously grabbing and straightening papers, attempting, and apparently failing, to appear busy.

"Humor me." He lifts himself off of the doorjamb and slowly stalks to my desk, placing his hands flat on the surface before leaning forward and licking his lips. "Perhaps I can be... of service, Miss Swan."

His gaze drops to my well-concealed chest before lifting back up to my eyes. His lids hood and he licks his lips again, slowly dragging the tip of his tongue across his full bottom lip.

_Um, holy fuck._ Is it possible to have an orgasm from being eye fucked? With the way he's looking at me, I'm totally almost there. I cross, uncross and re-cross my legs in an effort to get a little friction to keep from making a fool of myself by dry-humping my boss' leg. _Don't be ridiculous, you're reading way too much into this. His lips are chapped, that's all._

"Miss Swan, it would be sapient and propitious of you to be in my office in 4.9 minutes."

He's gone before I can respond. _Okay, deep breaths, Bella. Hyperventilating won't help. _He knows. He definitely knows. The more exorbitant the words, the more riled up he is. _Exorbitant? He's definitely rubbing off on me._

I get up and take a few cleansing breaths before briskly walking to my doom. I look at my watch, 1.4 minutes to go._ I'll be early! Yes, that will work in my favor! _

Although Mr. Whitlock knows I'm coming, I still knock. The last person who dared to enter his office without knocking first was never heard from again. Some say the Mafia was involved, others say the guy spontaneously combusted. _I_ say that fire and witch's brew beamed out of Mr. Whitlock's malevolent glare, killing the poor sap on the spot.

"Come in."

I slowly peek my head in before hesitantly willing my body to follow. I close the door behind me and jump when it clicks shut, as if I've just sealed my fate. He's sitting ominously behind his desk, fingertips tapping together as he stares me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Punctual for two consecutive days, Miss Swan? I'm stupefied."

I know he's not expecting an actual response, so I keep my mouth shut.

"I'm sure you're inquisitive as to why I've requested your presence at this time. Allow me to elucidate, Miss Swan." He reaches into a drawer behind his desk and places something on top of his desk. After a few seconds, my eyes focus enough to see that it's my _Dirty Notebook! NOOOOO! Deep breaths. Don't let him see you cry and snot and bumble like a fool. Save that for your mom!_

"Due to a strange turn of events, this salacious find ended up on my desk last night. At first glance, it appears to be your non-assuming, every day notebook. Imagine my acute bewilderment when I discerned such lewd content."

He sits back in his chair and props his size thirteen leather-clad feet on his desk.

"I had no inclination as to who these erotic writings could belong to. But my inquest was resolved when you adduced that you lost something of importance. Naturally, I put two and two together."

He lifts his brow and smirks devilishly. "Do you have anything to say, Miss Swan?"

If I open my mouth, I'll no doubt break into tears, so I just shake my head and lower my gaze.

"Do you find me... attractive... Miss Swan?"

I gulp. Really loud. He knows I can't lie. _Might as well be honest, you're getting the boot, anyway. _I nod my head in confirmation.

"Lock the door, Miss Swan."

"Wh—what?"

"I will not repeat myself."

I turn around and slowly click the lock into place._ What on Earth is going on?_

"Turn around, Miss Swan."

I sluggishly obey, dismayed over what's about to happen. _Just fire me already, no need to draw it out!_

He unhurriedly removes his glasses and stands away from his desk, loosening his tie as he jaunts toward me. "It seems as though you have _quite_ the imagination, Miss Swan. You have been surprisingly deceiving in your virtuous façade, but _I _have been deceiving as well."

"What do you mea—"

"You will not speak unless I tell you to do so. Do I make myself clear? You may answer." He is now mere inches in front of me. He takes off his coat and throws it over the back of a nearby chair.

"Yes."

I'm pushed against a wall and his mouth is at my ear, lips brushing against my lobe as his hand gently grips my neck. "Yes, _what?_"

"Ummm." My voice is shaky with nerves. "Yes, Mr. Whitlock?"

"You may call me Mr. Whitlock or Sir. But you will scream _Jasper _when you come. And you _will_ come, Bella. Multiple times."

My mouth drops open as realization hits me. _He's dominating me! And he called me _Bella_! Holy fuck!_

"I've wanted you for so fucking long, little girl, and today, I will have you in any way I see fit. Understood? You may answer."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. On your knees."

On my knees? What? Is he serious?

He smacks my sex through my skirt. "You will not hesitate again, Isabella. _Now_."

I drop to my knees and he begins unbuttoning his trousers. I can see him swelling beneath the thin fabric. He finally frees himself and I gasp loudly. _The thing is massive!_

"Impressed?"

I don't know if I'm allowed answer or not, so I decide to just nod my head while gaping at the beautiful cock before me.

"I must warn you, Bella, that I have an abundance of stamina. You will have very little downtime in between orgasms. Do you like the sound of that?"

_Promise? _"Yes... yes, Mr. Whitlock."

"I've had fantasies about those delectable lips of yours. Don't disappoint me."

I lick my lips and eagerly take him into my mouth, licking the tip, swirling my tongue, nibbling. _I can't believe this is really happening!_

"Yes, Bella. Just like that." He fists the hair in my ponytail and begins thrusting into my mouth. "Yes!"

I moan around him and lower my hand under my skirt to play with my clit, desperate to relieve the pressure.

"Stop."

I immediately stop and look at him in confusion.

"Up."

I stand up to face him and he grabs my skirt, roughly pulling it off of my body. He lowers himself to his knees in front of me, face right where I want it. "You are not to touch yourself unless given permission, am I clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Whitlock."

"This," he leans forward and gently bites my clit through my panties, "is mine and mine alone, Bella. Your body belongs to me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!" I'm panting. He's so close.

He leisurely lowers my panties and I kick them off when they reach my ankles. He puts his hand on my torso, pushing my body back against the wall and lifts one of my legs over his shoulder.

"I want to hear you, Bella. These walls are soundproof. There is no danger of anyone hearing you."

_Yes. Yes!_

He brings his mouth to my clit and kisses it softly before circling it slowly with his tongue.

"Yes!"

He continues his ministrations, switching between soft and slow, fast and hard. He slides two lengthy fingers into me, curving them slightly. I can't stop the moan that erupts out of me.

His fingers stop and my eyes snap open to look at him. "Whose pussy is this?" His voice is dulled by my sensitive skin as he continues licking me.

"Yours. Only yours." _Please don't stop! So close!_

His fingers resume and my orgasm sends shockwaves through every cell of my body. I gasp at the intensity as my body doubles over in climactic felicity. "JASPER!" I yell breathlessly. "Oh God, Jasper!"

My legs give out and I gradually lower myself to the floor.

"On your hands and knees."

I comply and I feel him pushing his swollen head into my entrance. "I will not be gentle, Bella. I've waited too long for this. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be ruined for any other man."

_Mommy!_

He grabs my hips and thrusts into me roughly. My nails grasp desperately at the carpet when he's fully sheathed inside of me.

There is no reprieve, he's instantly pulling out and slamming back into me. Stretching me, reaching undiscovered places inside of me. I'm helpless, only able to yelp and scream and moan as he mercilessly, deliciously pummels me.

He smacks my ass. "What's my name?"

"Jasper!"

Harder. Rougher. Deeper. His hands are digging into my hips as he drives in and out of me.

"Again!" he growls, smacking my ass, the resounding sound being instantly absorbed into the walls.

"Jasper! Jasper! Oh my God, Jasper!"

Harder. Harder. Harder.

My body is blazing, aching, _burning._ "Harder!" I beg frenziedly.

He grunts loudly into the air. "You asked for it..."

His pace hits a feverish pitch, our slick bodies loudly slapping against each other. I scream hysterically, losing all sense of sanity as he plunges impossibly harder and deeper than before. My blood is boiling, raging through my body.

"Whose is this? _Whose?_" he rashly demands, voice gravelly with lust.

"Yours! Jasper's! Only yours!" I cry passionately.

"Come for me, Bella. Make me yours."

On his command, my orgasm hits me with a barrage of rapture, euphoria, shattering me before thundering through my body, his name the only intelligible sound coming from my lips.

His body shivers and I feel his thrusts become erratic as he loudly grunts and moans. Erupting into me in warm, sticky bursts.

My arms give out from under me and I just give up, letting my body drop onto the carpeted floor.

Mr. Whitlock leans over my back and kisses his way up to my neck while his fingers caress my skin.

"That was better than anything I could have imagined, Bell—"

He's interrupted by his phone beeping.

"Mr. Whitlock?" The secretary's voice floods the room. "It's Tanya from the front desk. Mr. Volturi is on line one and says he's been trying to reach you—"

She's cut off by Jasper picking up the phone. _Damn, he moves fast. Mmmm, look at that ass! _I bite my lip and fight to hold back my giggles, thinking about what's just happened.

"Tanya, I assume you comprehend the English language, since it's at the top of the list of requirements for your position. So, please explain to me why you are blatantly and imprudently, I might add, infringing upon my elementarily simple demand?"

He pauses.

"I requested you hold _all_ calls, did I not? Now I heartily suggest that you get back on the phone and explain to Mr. Volturi your inadequacies as a secretary and ask that he call back at a time that is more apropos!"

He slams the phone down then smiles at me… softly? It hits me then that he's a man who's worked hard to get where he is and just wants the respect that he deserves. He might be a hard ass on the outside, but inside he's a teddy bear.

But now I can't help but snicker.

He smirks at me and my girly bits shudder in excitement. "Miss Swan, is there a problem?"

"No... kind of... it's just that..."

He lies next to me and begins playing with one of my nipples, making it pucker under his touch. "Well, spit it out already."

"Your vocabulary is ridiculous. Why the hell do you talk like that?"

He lowers his head and takes my nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue a few times before looking up at me and answering. "It scares people."

He chuckles into my skin and I laugh at how much of an asshole he _really_ is. But he's _my_ asshole. That thought causes a smile to break across my face.

"Get your clothes on, Miss Swan."

Does he want me to leave? Does he not want me anymore?

"Why?"

He reaches his hand down and slides his deft fingers through my slit before slipping them into me. I moan and throw my head back, panting for more. He stops and kisses my neck before moving to peck me on the lips.

"I believe we have an elevator to visit, Miss Swan."

So... yeah... no words.

coachlady1 beta'd because she's all awesome and kickass and shit.

Leave me some lurve and maybe I'll share Jasper with you...

Until next time! Smooches! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Okay, can I just say how completely humbled I am by the fact that so many of you supported this fic by reviewing/favoriting/alerting/voting? I mean, wow! Thanks to you all, BDN got second place in the Best Domination Ever Contest! Yippee! You're all so amazing and I think my procrastinating ass has kept you all waiting long enough ****:-P**

**I'm kind of nervous. Since this has without a doubt been my most popular fic, I feel like it'll be almost impossible to live up to the extraordinary response I've received.**** *biting nails***

**Kay, I'll shut up now. I hope you all enjoy! *crosses fingers***

xxxxxxxxxx

Jasper eyes me hungrily as he helps me dress. Starting with my skirt, he slowly pulls the fabric up my legs, caressing every inch within his fingers' reach. Once the skirt is secured on my waist, his hooded green eyes lift to mine as he reaches around and roughly palms my ass.

"Mmm, Jasper." I close my eyes and moan, reveling in the feel of his lithe fingers on my body—the same fingers I'd daydreamed about, written about in my Dirty Notebook.

"Mmm, Bella," he playfully mocks while nuzzling my neck, still working those fingers over my cheeks. "I find myself superlatively fluctuant on whether I prefer your calling me Jasper or Mr. Whitlock."

He presses his body to mine, forcing my back flush against the soundproof wall, his prominent arousal making itself known against my stomach.

"I propose," he whispers against the shell of my ear and I involuntary shudder, "that I make you scream both names until I've had ample opportunity to figure out which one pleases me the most."

_Oh. Hell. Yes._

Before I can respond, Jasper's body heat evaporates and I open my eyes, not even realizing I had closed them in the first place.

While attempting to regulate my breathing, I see that Jasper's now leaning against his desk, smirking deviously at me with my bra dangling from his finger. His suit pants are hanging loosely on his narrow hips, unzipped and unbuttoned and oh-so-inviting. I appreciatively lick my lips as I unashamedly eye fuck my boss, noticing that the band of his Armani boxer briefs is clinging to the delicious skin right below the toned "V" of his abs.

"I must enlighten you, Miss Swan, by advising that if those persistent eyes of yours continue ogling me, I won't be responsible for the outcome."

"What will you do?" My question is meant to be snarky, but instead comes out sounding all breathy and porn-like.

"I can show you better than I can tell you, Isabella."

_Guh._

"Well... what are you waiting for, Mr. Whitlock?"

_This is completely unlike me. He is _so _turning me into a naughty slut._

_I like it._

His eyes close as he inhales deeply. _Hmm, I see calling him Mr. Whitlock must have some kind of effect on him. A _horny_ effect._

His lids slide open and the smirk reappears. Even his eyelids are sexy as hell. "It seems as though you have no other option but to wait until we're in the elevator to ascertain, Miss Swan."

After he says this, my shirt is on and buttoned in 6.8 seconds—sans bra. There's no point in wearing it if we're gonna be getting down in the elevator, right? I also forgo the underwear because I can't find them and am in too much of a rush to get to that goddamn elevator to worry about where they are.

"Since it may imaginably raise brows for us to do otherwise, it would be in our best interest to leave this office separately. You go ahead and I will proceed after one minute has passed."

I watch in sick fascination as he hastily buttons and tucks his still-crisp shirt, covering those lickable abs one button at a time. So perfect.

"What are you thinking, Bella?"

"That you're always so put-together. So perfect."

He makes some kind of weird noise, almost like a snort. "You'd be surprised, Miss Swan."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He's now in front of me, kissing my neck, my ear, my lips. "Are you aware of how remarkable you are, Isabella?"

My hands travel around to his back, gripping the fabric of his shirt for dear life as his lips travel over my skin. "Uh... no..."

"You are all that I imagined you would be. Soft," he squeezes my breasts. "Silky," he nips the skin above my chest. "Sweet," his tongue traces a lazy design up my throat. "And _tight_." His hand grabs my sex through my skirt.

At this point, I'm about two seconds away from melting into a Bella Blob. The only thing stopping me is the fact that Jasper won't be able to fuck a Bella Blob in an elevator. Gooey blobs aren't very easy to have sex with.

"Ready?"

_Oh, yeah._

I nod my head, unable to speak due to all of the naughty things that we can do in an elevator running through my head.

I walk toward the door with Jasper on my tail—literally—every step of the way. As soon as I reach for the knob, he smacks my ass making a loud "whack" and if I were wearing panties, they would have disintegrated from the heat exploding from my cooch.

Stopping before walking out and looking over my shoulder at him, I tease. "Don't keep me waiting."

"Haven't you learned, Miss Swan? I'm never late." He smirks as the door slowly closes behind me.

The walk to the elevator is really weird. My legs are wobbly and I just _know _everyone is curiously watching me and my sex legs. And I _know_ that someone has noticed that my bra and panties are missing. And that my face is flushed. And that I'm trying my hardest not to smile, hop around and announce that I've just had the best sex in the history of mankind.

When I reach my destination, I look around expecting everyone's eyes to be on me. But they're not. No one has even noticed my leaving Jasper's office. Everything is moving along as usual and I breathe a sigh of relief.

I look at my watch and my heart speeds up as I count down to the second that his office door will open.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

I blindly reach behind me and press the "down" button right as he emerges from his office, looking as serious as ever, the Whitlock Scowl back in its rightful place. His eyes scan the office as he walks toward me and once he sees that the coast is clear, he winks and licks those tasty lips. And I die.

"Hold the elevator, Miss Swan."

"Yes, Mr. Whitlock." There goes that breathy, porn-like voice again. I inwardly cringe and he outwardly smiles, now adding extra pep to his step.

_Cocky, sexy bastard._

His lean legs are gliding across the carpeted floor and I can see the outline of his large bulge through his suit jacket.

_And it's all for me. UNF._

Staying composed and _not_ jumping his bones right fucking now is the hardest thing I think I'll ever have to do.

"Mr. Whitlock!"

Tanya comes rushing into the lobby, pretty much materializing out of nowhere.

"Sir, I'm so sorry, sir." She lowers her voice and eyes as Jasper's pupils spit anthrax into her nostrils. "Mr. Volturi has been calling non-stop. I told him you were busy, sir, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He says it can't wait, Mr. Whitlock."

Jasper straightens his shoulders and looks at Tanya as if she were toe scum while he walks toward me. "I'm positive the situation is far from exigent and can bide until—"

"Sir, I'm sorry for interrupting, but he's threatened to take his business elsewhere if you don't call him back within ten minutes. That was three minutes ago. I'm sorry, Mr. Whitlock, I got here as fast as I could, sir."

His nostrils flare in annoyance and his eyes flash to mine.

"Miss Swan, I no longer require that you hold the elevator. You are free to leave and I expect you back in your office tomorrow morning an hour early so we can further discuss my schedule."

Tanya turns and hurries away, informing Jasper of everything the cockblocking ass noodle Mr. Voturi had to say.

I want to punch her in the throat.

He gives me an apologetic glance before turning and walking away with Tanya and I'm left alone with my mouth hanging open.

The elevator dings and I step in, dumbfounded. What the hell just happened? Why am I not being dicked down right now?

_Wait... did I just screw my boss? _

_Seriously?_

Oh, my God, what was I thinking? What's gonna happen now? He seemed sorry for the interruption, so hopefully that means that I'm not going to be fired. I shouldn't be fired, right? He told me to come in tomorrow, but that could be so he can fire me in person. Maybe he just wanted sex before he gave me the boot.

Oh, God. Does he think I screwed him to keep from being fired? How often has he fucked his employees?

My legs feel like lead as the elevator dings, signaling I've reached my floor, so I get off and walk to my car with a thousand and twelve questions rolling around in my head. Before I realize it, I'm home, unlocking the door.

I kiss my parents and have Charlie give me a high five to inconspicuously make him work some arm muscles before hightailing it up to my room.

Plopping down on my bed, I feel like I'm suffocating. How did this even happen? How could I have _let_ this happen? Was I that blinded by my lust?

What if he doesn't want a relationship? What if he just wants a cliché slut secretary? Would I be able to keep it up? Would I be able to repeatedly degrade myself for the luxury of a big paycheck?

No. No, I couldn't.

The sex would ruin me mentally and in my altered, crazy state of mind, I'd forget to take my birth control. Then I'd get pregnant with twins and he'd fire me to keep anyone from finding out and defaming his name. My being fired would lead me to becoming addicted to meth to escape from my problems, forcing Renee to be the mother of my babies.

Well, that's just not gonna happen, damn it! If he wants a money-hungry slut secretary, then I'll have no choice but to quit. Working two or three jobs will be extremely hard, but I've done it before and can do it again.

But if he _does _want a relationship?

I don't allow myself to continue that line of thinking. _Always prepare for the worst._

xxxxxxxxxx

After showering, eating dinner and playing Scrabble with my parents, I head back up to my room glowing with pride for my dad. He's gaining such good control of his fingers—he's come a long way from not being able to even lift his arms a few months ago. Renee was beaming the whole time with tear-filled eyes and I have to admit that a few sniffles escaped me when he spelled "family," not fumbling with even one square.

I set the clock an hour early to avoid being late, set out my outfit and hit the hay. As soon as I start drifting off, my cell rang. Even with my half-asleep, delusional brain, I know who it is.

"Bella Swan speaking."

"Miss Swan, why so formal?" his tone is soft and teasing.

I sigh. "Mr. Whitlock, I just—I mean... ugh. Is there something you need?"

"'Mr. Whitlock,'? I'm perplexed as to what would bring on the formalities following the transgressions which transpired this afternoon."

I sigh again as I bring a hand up to squeeze my forehead. "Okay, fine, you don't want formalities? I've sucked your cock and you've seen my boobs, you can drop the whole super big, intimidating vocabulary thing. It's not necessary anymore."

Silence.

Holy crap. Did I just fire myself? Did I overstep my boundaries? Was I a little _too_ informal?

"I must be honest... I've been this way for so long, I am not fully confident in my ability to—I mean, I'm not sure if I can do it. Of course, I'll try... for you."

I relax into my pillow at the tenderness in his words. "So what's gonna happen now?"

"Bella, I wasn't thinking this afternoon, about anything but taking you as soon as possible. I haven't ever done this, so I do not know what to expect or what to prepare for, which is quite unnerving."

"What do you want from me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, was this a one-time thing? A fling? Because I am _not_ gonna be the crazy mother to twin crack babies."

"Twin... _what?_"

"Nothing. Nevermind. Just... what _are _we?"

"Well, I certainly don't want a fling and what we shared will hopefully be a 'multiple times' thing." I can hear the smile in his voice and it makes me smile.

"So I'm not just a slut secretary?"

"I could never think such a thing of you, Isabella. I would like to pursue a relationship, but of course, discretion will be imperative seeing as fraternizing could jeopardize both of our positions."

I roll my eyes. "Language."

"Oh. I apologize."

Feeling the conversation coming to a close, I decide to end the call. "So... tomorrow?"

"I expect to see you bright and early, Miss Swan."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Whitlock."

"Goodbye, Bella."

"Bye, Jasper."

As I once again get snug under the covers, I can't wipe the jaw cracking smile from my face.

_He wants more._

xxxxxxxxxx

For the first time in a long time, I wake up excited and full of energy, throwing back the covers and hopping out of bed, humming my way through my morning routine.

As I drive to work, I turn up the radio and happily sing "Party in the USA" by Miley Cyrus at the top of my lungs. I would normally box my ears when a Miley song came on, but today is a new day. Today is a _good _day.

I walk into the building and greet James the security guard with a chipper smile. Stepping into the elevator, I begin tapping my foot to the beat of the drab elevator music.

"Hold the elevator, please."

I stick my hand out to stop the doors from closing and my knees almost give out when a freshly showered Jasper steps through the doors.

_Oh, he looks so good._

As soon as the doors close, he's on me. His hand is up my skirt and his tongue is licking behind my ear and his fingers are so close to where they need to be.

I gasp loudly as his fingers enter me and throw my head back in surrender, hitching my leg over his hip to increase the sensation.

His thumb begins pressing into my clit and I feel his free arm moving followed by the sound of his belt buckle loosening and his zipper lowering.

His face is in the crook of my neck, his shallow breaths heating my skin.

"Are you ready to scream my name, Miss Swan?"

_Oh, yes. Today is a good day._

xxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:**

**Don't worry, more sexin' will be coming (get it? Hehehe!) soon.**

**Once again, thank you all for the support and I apologize for being a complete fail at answering reviews. I'm determined to answer each one, but it may take a while. Don't be surprised if you get a review reply in the year 2016 :-P**

**coachlady1 is my beta and she's the most awesome beta ever. Not only does she have a super huge brain, but she's super hawt. Me and JasperLuver share her... in a dirty way...**

**Until next time! Smooches! ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Wow. You guys constantly amaze me, thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites *bows down to you all***

**Okay, I'm fail at replying to reviews lately which is so unlike me, but I WILL answer them all, just give me some time! There were a few main questions that I got in reviews which I'll answer here:**

**Question 1:**

**Do you have a writing schedule?**

**Answer 1:**

**Nope. I write when I can which unfortunately isn't a lot lately. I have three kids (ages 6, 3 and 2) and it's summer so they're all home all the time. I also have a husband, so essentially, I have 4 kids to baby and coddle all day :-P I used to be able to update at least once a week. I miss those days *sad face***

**Question 2: **

**What on Earth does "UNF" mean?**

**Answer 2: UNF is something you say when something/someone is so sexy, there are no adequate words to describe it. All you can do is drool and say "UNF." The Urban Dictionary also says it stands for "Universal Noises of Fucking"**

**Question 3: **

**Will this story be angsty?**

**Answer 3:**

**I suck at angst. I just can't do it. If you've read my one shot This Summer... that's about as angsty as I can get, which isn't very angsty at all :-/ I do have some drama planned, though.**

**Question 4:**

**How long will this story be?**

**Answer 4:**

**I don't plan on it being long. Maybe 15 chapters or so. No need to draw it out, ya know?**

**Now on to other business... if slash is your thing, I have a new Jasper/Edward one-shot for the Slash Backslash 2 Contest. It's my first butt secks :-) Check it out and**** be sure to vote when you're done! **

**S****hut****ting ****up now.**

xxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ready to scream my name, Miss Swan?"

His lips are smooth and urgent as they press against my throat and he lifts my other leg to wrap around his hips. "Yes."

I sigh as he enters me and close my eyes, gasping for breath as he begins sliding in and out in a hasty rhythm.

I hold on to his shoulders and thrust my hips against his, my clit being grazed with each stroke, heightening every move we make, electrifying my skin.

"Fuck, yes."

His pace increases and I open my eyes to see a reflection of us in the mirrored wall, close to orgasm as I watch his length surge into me repeatedly. I bring my fingers to his back and moan when I feel the muscles flex beneath my fingers, tightening and straining under his skin as I watch his body on the shiny surface.

"I knew you'd like to watch."

He gently nips my neck before turning his head to watch with me, eyes hooded as we both pant and moan with every frantic thrust. Uncurling my leg from around his hips, he lifts it to his shoulder and mercilessly plunges into me.

I can see everything with this new angle, every corded muscle, every bead of sweat, the slickness that he's covered in when he pulls out of me.

"Oh, fuck. Jasper..."

My eyes roll to the back of my head as he wildly thrusts, my damp back squeaking against the slick glass behind me as the air grows thick and stifling in the small space.

His hand is holding my leg and the other is gripping my hip tightly, fingers digging into my skin as his hips pump relentlessly.

He moves impossibly closer, his pelvis sliding against my clit, increasing the rush, enflaming my body as I struggle for air—needing to feel more as I thrust against him desperately.

"Jasper!"

My body is heated, I'm flushed and gasping as my orgasm takes me by surprise, urgent, electric pressure snapping free in an overwhelmingly blazing current as I choke back the scream threatening to escape. His fingers clamp tighter as he releases inside of me, throbbing and pulsing as he whispers my name.

His forehead presses against mine as we both struggle to catch our breath.

"You never cease to amaze me, Miss Swan."

"Ditto."

He chuckles as he lets my legs down and I realize where we are.

"Oh crap!"

"Don't worry, I took care of it. I pressed the stop button quite a while ago—you didn't feel it?"

I bite my lip and smirk at him. "I guess I was a little preoccupied.

He reaches forward and rolls one of my nipples between his fingers, making me moan loudly.

"You're an insatiable little thing, aren't you?"

"Pfft, speak for _yourself_."

He moves closer, grinding his hips into mine and I feel him hardening as he presses into my leg.

"I want you again, Bella."

I grab his ass and pull him closer. "Well, _have_ me again."

"I wish I could but we need to get to the office before anyone grows suspicious of our whereabouts."

I sigh as he backs away and hands me my shirt. "I don't even remember taking off my clothes."

He smiles at me, all dimply and gorgeous. "Me either, Miss Swan."

Once we're halfway presentable, the elevator starts moving again.

"I'll get off on the next floor and switch so no one will suspect we were... fraternizing," more dimples, "in this elevator. I'll meet you in my office."

"Yes, Mr. Whitlock."

He groans and readjusts himself in his pants before kissing me long and hard. The elevator dings and he moves toward the doors.

"See ya, Miss Swan."

"Bye."

There goes that stupid, breathy porn voice again.

He smirks and straightens his tie as the doors close and I want to slide that silk from around his neck and tie him up with it.

As the elevator lifts to the top floor, I rush to slide my feet back into my shoes. My hands are shaky as I finger comb my hair and put it in a bun at the nape of my neck. My poon is more than satisfied and I smile when I realize that Jasper has stolen my panties.

_Oh yeah. Life is good._

Who the hell knew that uptight Mr. Whitlock would turn out to be such an insatiable, horny man? And the peen? Oh, fuck. It's perfect. Long, thick, straight. It's honestly the most gorgeous cock in the history of cocks, and I watch a shitload of porn, so I should know. I think he should just whip it out and keep it on display as he goes about his daily business. If _that _doesn't get company morale up, nothing will.

And the way he moves, the way his hips dip and rotate and just fucking... _plows _into me is mind-numbing. Every move he makes is perfectly orchestrated to bring my body to life, death and back again. Over and over.

The things he says, the naughty words he whispers when he's about to come, those last few merciless thrusts as he releases inside of me. Guh.

I really hope I'll be able to get me some more of that today. Maybe on my lunch break. Who needs food when you have Jasper Whitlock's peen?

The elevator dings and I wait for the doors to open before stepping off and walking to the restroom. Jasper shouldn't be in his office yet unless he has super, vampire speed, so I don't need to worry about him getting to the office first. I really need to clean my nether regions because bodily fluids are starting to drip down my thighs and it's _not _hot.

I peek around the corner to discreetly look around and make sure no one has noticed how thoroughly fucked I look. I hope like hell no one notices.

Tanya glances up from whatever bitch shit she's doing and gets a glint in her eye when she takes in my disheveled look.

_Fuck._

The office gossip, the _one person_ I didn't want to notice me, notices me.

She smirks.

Double fuck.

The phone rings, forcing her to look away so she can answer the call and take notes or whatever stupid shit she does. I take advantage of my luck by haul assing it to the restroom, heels clicking with cartoonish haste against the floor.

I reach my destination and speed walk to the very last stall because I love the extra spacey-ness. Sometimes I feel bad for taking the stall that a handicapped person could be using. Other times, like now, I couldn't care less because Tanya is on my heel and I'm sure her nosey ass is gonna come poking around for me any minute now.

I hear the door creak open and quickly step up onto the toilet to hide my feet from prying eyes. Dramatic? Yes. Necessary? Fuck, yes. The bitch is ruthless when she wants to be, and I'll bet money that Tanya's the one who opened that door with her snooping ass.

"Come here. Hurry up."

I strain my ears as I hear whispers, shuffling feet and the door squeaking shut.

"Have you seen Bella?" Bingo. Tanya couldn't whisper and be discreet to save her life. "Oh, my God, she looks like she's been fucked half way around the world."

"And I thought she was a prude. Who do you think it is?"

Fucking Jessica, wingman and ass-kisser extraordinaire.

"Royce. King."

"The creepy janitor? No!"

"Yes! He had a pair of underwear hanging from his 'work station' this morning and then Bella just so happens to show up looking like she's been gangbanged by Hell's Angels? They're totally fucking."

"What kind of panties were they?"

"White granny panties!"

They giggle.

Lying bitch.

Goddamn Jasper. He forgot to find my freakin' underwear yesterday and now everyone in the office is gonna think I wear B.A.D's.

The door opens and closes but I wait a few more minutes before coming out to make sure I'm really alone. I would be mortified if I was caught snooping.

A few steps out of the bathroom and I flinch when I see the Whitlock scowl aimed at me as Jasper stalks over.

What the fuck?

"Miss Swan, may I inquire as to why I was kept anticipative of your arrival for ten-point-nine minutes? _Inexcusable_. My office. Immediately."

He turns and takes long, angry strides toward his office.

Again. What the fuck?

Is he serious? He just got some elevator lovin' and now he's back to treating me like everyone else?

He said he wanted more, that he wanted to be with me. And now this? Now it's bitter beer face and stomping and big words and co-workers shooting sympathy glances as they whisper about my getting in trouble.

I hold my head high as I walk behind him and put on a confident façade despite the fact that I'm pissed and hurt and embarrassed.

_I'm just like everyone else to him._

Once we're in his office, he's all smiles, trying to grab me but I pull away.

"What the hell was that, Jasper?"

He looks confused. "What was what?"

"Out _there_." I wave my hands toward the door. "What the hell?"

"Well, what did you presume would happen?"

"I _presumed_ that you wouldn't be an asshole to me right after we had sex!"

"Isabella, I apologize, but what am I supposed to do? No one can know about us."

"_Is_ there even an 'us'?"

He scoffs. "Of course. But we cannot... we have to be careful."

He moves closer to me and pushes his hips against mine, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I have never had a relationship, Isabella. You must cut me some slack... I'm sorry."

I look up at his face and melt.

"Are you pouting?" I try to keep my face scornful but end up giggling at his extreme cuteness.

"Maybe..."

I kiss his lips chastely one, two, three times and lift my hands to bury them in his silky hair. He's my new addiction. "I like it."

"Mmm... then yes, I believe I _am_ pouting."

The backs of my knees bump against a leather chair in the corner of the office and his lips press into mine as he continues forward, forcing me to sit.

He kneels in front of me and slowly spreads my legs with his palms while keeping his smoldering eyes on mine.

"Miss Swan." He licks his lips. "Are you aware that there is a certain spot inside of here," he leisurely pushes the tip of his finger inside of me and I gasp. "That, when touched just the right way, can make you come in less than—"

"Mr. Whitlock, I'm sorry to interrupt, sir. Mr. Volturi is on line one and Ms. Briana Volturi is on line two."

Jasper's head drops in defeat and I think he growls... which, if I were wearing any panties, would have made them burst into flames right then and there.

He kisses me as he rises, promising, "Later," with a smirk and a wink.

I'm _really_ hating the Volturis right now.

xxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:**

**B.A.D's - Big Ass Draws.**

**For those who don't know what draws are, it's a slang word for underwear. :-)**

**This and future chapters would not have been possible if it weren't for the awesomeness that is TKegl. Now, I know some of you are strict J/B fans (I am too) but seriously, her Edward's are UNF. All of them. Read all of her stories immediately.**

**Can I take a minute to brag about coachlady1, who continues to be kickass and funny as fuck? 'Cause she's pretty damn fantastic. And she's all mine *sticks tongue out at you.***

**Until next time! Smooches! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**You know, I just realized that the Volturis have cockblocked in every chapter so far. No wonder so many of you want to put a hit out on them *snickers***

xxxxxxxxxxx

His hand reaches for the phone, but he pauses. "Miss Swan, if you would please excuse me."

I'm offended. And kind of hurt that he's dismissing me. But I need to get used to it. I can't take these things personally because the man has a business to run, and his day doesn't stop because we're trying to spend time together.

Business first, sex–unfortunately—later.

I smile, forced and tight-lipped. "Of course, Mr. Whitlock." My head is nodding and my legs are walking to the door despite the fact that I don't want to do either. I want to sit back in that chair and beg him to finish telling me about all of the ways he can make me come in five minutes. Then I want him to demonstrate. Multiple times.

He takes a deep breath and I hear the familiar click of a receiver being lifted. "Briana... yes, that sounds perfect—"

The door closes behind me and I take a few seconds to feel sorry for myself. Stupid Volturis, goddamn primadonnas can't go ten freakin' minutes without hounding my Jasper.

_My Jasper?_

That sounds... _right._

Surprisingly right.

I smile as I head to my office because I realize that he really _is_ my Jasper. What a difference a day makes.

"What's got _you_ smiling?"

Oh. Shit.

Tanya.

"I mean," she continues, "I've never seen anyone leave Mr. Whitlock's office with a smile on their face. This is definitely a first."

She's looking at me expectantly with a sneer stretching her hot pink mouth and I can't think of a damn thing to say because she's right. When you leave Mr. Whitlock's office, you're either catatonic or in tears.

_Think, think, think._

"My dad. We played Scrabble last night and he was able to pick up the tiles by himself."

She doesn't have enough tact to hide the immediate disappointment on her face and pouts at the lack of juicy gossip.

I think I actually want to murder her. Just a little.

"Oh. Well, shouldn't he be, you know, _normal_ by now?"

Stupid fuckingbitch.

"Well, considering the fact that a bullet, you know, went into his _brain_... I'd say he's doing _damn_ well. Why don't you run along and make yourself useful for once? Rearrange a stack of paperclips or something."

Her thin lips crack open but I don't stick around to hear the dumb shit that will come out. I'm in my office with the door closed before I can think of even one "Kill Tanya" scenario.

I'm fuming. Heated. Enraged. Livid.

I'm so pissed that I can't think of anymore synonyms for "really mad" even though I hear Jasper yell a multitude of them at various employees daily.

Stupid Tanya.

Stupid Volturis.

Stupid... _everyone._

I could have been getting me some right now, damn it.

To calm myself down, I pull out a new notebook. Jasper hasn't given my old one back yet, but I don't mind since it was getting too full anyway. It's about time I started a new one. The notebook is open, 120 blank college-ruled pages ready to be filled to the brim with every dirty scenario that my filthy brain can conjure up.

Apparently, my mind hasn't gotten the memo that I want it to imagine lots of naughty things that involve Jasper and strawberry cheesecake. I can think of nothing as my pen repeatedly taps against the mocking empty pages.

Time crawls and I'm incredibly bored. Call me clingy, but I just want to be with Jasper. There's something about him that makes me want to be around him all the time. I want to hug him and feel his hair and tell his too-serious ass some jokes as we cuddle. I'll bet he hasn't told a joke in his life. Hell, he probably doesn't _know_ any jokes.

I haven't heard anything from him all day which is very un-Jasper-like. There's always _something _he's barging into my office for. I sigh and reach for the phone, dialing Jasper's extension. What's one little call? I just want to make sure he's okay. Work is stressful—he could have a headache or something and I just so happen to have a bottle of Excedrin in my desk.

The phone rings... and rings... and rings.

_He always picks up before the second ring._

I should definitely go see what's going on in his office. He could have fallen and broken his hip. Completely possible.

The walk to his office is pretty quick. The fact that I Speedy Gonzalez'ed the entire way there might have something to do with that.

I knock.

No answer.

I look around to make sure no one is watching. The coast is clear, so I knock harder and faster, the kind of annoying knock that makes you answer the door with a scowl on your face.

He doesn't answer.

The door just so happens to crack open. My hand twisting the doorknob might have helped a little.

My eyes go all shifty as I look around the dark room looking for my incapacitated boss.

"Jasper?" His name comes out as a whisper-shout and I cringe because someone could have walked by and heard that.

He's not here.

Where the hell is he?

I dejectedly walk back to my office, and, although the halls are now bustling, not one person attempts to speak to me. Might be the whole moping, dreary Eeyore thing I have going on. No one wants to converse with a gloomy Gus. Work is already depressing enough.

As I near the supply room, I contemplate picking up some White-Out and paperclips because White-Out is pretty damned entertaining when you're bored. But that plan is squashed when I hear Tanya's voice oozing through the door. No doubt she's in there gossiping about someone—probably me.

Jasper doesn't return for the rest of the day and with the boss gone, I'm left with absolutely nothing to keep me occupied for hours. By the time my shift is over, I'm about to off myself just to have something to do. I wasted my time doodling variations of "Bella + Jasper Forever" in my notebook. Bubble letters, cursive letters, Old English letters, scribbly letters, puffy letters—I did them all. Apparently, I turn into a lovesick 12 year old when I'm bored.

I'm so ashamed.

Zafrina comes by my office while I'm packing up and asks me if I want to go to her place for a girl's night with a few friends. I decline because I would only be a party pooper. She looks curious and I know she wants to ask what's got me all glum but she doesn't. That's one of the reasons I like Z; she never pries.

I'm on autopilot as I drive home, kiss the parents, get drilled by my mom about my needing to have a social life and make her some grandbabies, then I head up to my room to continue MopeFest 2010.

I'm actually pretty surprised at how Jasper's being gone is affecting me. We've only been a couple for about six minutes and here I am acting like someone stabbed my goldfish. It feels weird to even call Jasper my boyfriend because this is all so damn new. So, why am I being this way?

I don't understand what's going on with me. I just know that I want to be with him—and maybe it's hurting my feelings that he might not feel the same way. I mean, he didn't even let me know anything before he left and I _still _have heard nothing from him. I know he's never been in a relationship before and I'm trying to cut him some slack, but damn... he's been a sucky-ass boyfriend so far.

Even a quick text message would be acceptable right now.

I pull out my laptop to check my email for the quadrillionth time today just to check and see if he wrote, and by some freak accident, I somehow missed the message. After skimming through the first five pages of emails, I conclude that no, he hasn't written.

I then refresh the page every few seconds in case he writes.

After twenty minutes of this, I slam the laptop shut, beyond frustrated by my overeager, desperate ways.

Chancing a look at the clock after what seems like an eternity, I see that it's now nine o'clock in the evening, a perfectly acceptable bed time. I breathe a sigh of relief knowing that I'll be able to rest and escape from my crazy brain for a few hours.

As I clean my body in the shower, my mind comes up with all kinds of outlandish scenarios to try to make sense of Jasper's abrupt departure.

Is he involved with the mob?

Was someone threatening to take the company hostage and kill all of its employees?

Is the government involved and trying to do some trifling government-type stuff that happens in the movies?

Is he an undercover Colombian drug lord whose operations were busted?

My head is spinning as I dry myself off and I'm in my own little world when my cell rings, making me jump. It's _his_ ringtone.

"Jasper?"

"Hello, Miss Swan."

His voice is drowned out by background noise; he's probably in his car with the windows down.

"Where the hell have you been?" Time for the mad girlfriend routine.

"Business meeting."

"This late? Am I supposed to believe that?"

He takes a deep breath. "It ran longer than expected."

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"I was in a rush."

I huff. "You could have poked your head in my office for a second, ya know. You really suck at this whole relationship thing."

"Bella, I'm sorry, I really am. I'm not acclimated—I'm not... used to having to answer to anyone. I'm trying."

"Whatever. Shut up."

He laughs and I roll my eyes even though the sound of his laugh makes me want to hump my pillow.

"I want you to meet me somewhere."

"Now?"

"Yes, right now. I need to relieve some stress and from my experience, you're the best stress reliever there is."

My nether regions do a happy dance and I close my eyes, imagining how many ways I could fuck him on my bed.

"I'm mad at you. Why would I meet you anywhere?"

"I miss you... I want you, Bella."

Is it possible for words to slither their way from your ear to your clit? 'Cause I think that just happened. My mind wanders again...

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes?" Ugh, that breathy porn voice is starting to annoy me.

"Are you familiar with Douglass Park?"

"Uh-huh."

"Meet me there in 28.7 minutes. I'll be near the swings."

We hang up and I almost orgasm on the spot.

_Swings._

xxxxxxxxx

**A/N:**

**Sorry so short. This chapter kicked my ass and I don't know how many times I deleted and rewrote the fucker *headdesk***

**I decided that I'd rather get out something short than nothing at all.**

**Hey, I'm gonna be writing an entry for the Games With James contest and wanna know how many of you would be willing to read it. James will be a human, normal, nice guy. Have you seen Cam Gigandet? Yeah. Hotness.**

**coachlady1 beta'd. If you heart B/E stories, you definitely need to check her shit out. She's one of the few people who can make me pant after Edward.**

**Until next time! Smooches! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**I've been a busy gal, I have **_**three **_**new one shots! One is for the Teach Me the Nasty Contest and it's conveniently in my profile, so you can read it right after you read this ;-) **

**The other is for the Pretty Porn Contest, which is anonymous, so you'll have to guess which one is mine ^_^**

**Check out the entries here:**

**www . fanfiction . net/u/2120160/The_LUSTorium**

**Lastly, I wrote a o/s for Smut U's Back to School Charity Yearbook, which you can find out more about here:**

**sites . google . com/site/projectteambeta1/sufundraiser**

**Shutting up now.**

xxxxxxxxxxx

Oh, crap. He looks good. Damn good. As I step out of my car and walk toward the playground, I don't know if I can stick to my guns. I thought I'd be able to, but now that he's here, in my line of vision and looking all delectably tasty, I don't think I can.

He's smirking all naughty-like as he walks toward me. How someone can look so goddamned sexy while walking in a sand box is beyond me, but he does. And he does it well.

His shirt is unbuttoned, his tie missing, eye glasses nowhere to be seen and he's obviously very, _very_ hard under those pants. With every step he comes closer to me, I can see his package twitch a little and I feel a tiny bit more of my resolve crumbling.

I'm such a slut.

He's within arm's reach, eyes glinting in the darkening sky as he takes that one last step and I'm forced to tilt my head up to see his face.

"I missed you."

His arms are encasing me before I can respond, pulling my body tightly against his as his mouth softly presses into mine again and again. I moan and my hands reach for his hair, fingers twisting in the downy curls at the nape of his neck.

He pauses and pulls back to look at me, chest rising and falling as he takes a deep breath. My fingers continue playing in his hair as his thumbs dip into the waistband of my skirt, tracing the skin of my hips as we gaze at each other. His features soften, the corners of his sexy lips rising, and he's looking at me as if I'm a breath of fresh air, as if I'm the only woman in the world, as if he truly did miss me. And I melt.

Our lips meet again, this time more desperately. He's clutching tighter—I'm pulling him closer. Our lips are now moving with urgency, our tongues tangling forcefully as our breathing becomes ragged and needy. His hands move to my ass, squeezing, pushing our bodies closer and we both moan when he grinds his hardness into me.

The world melts away and all that's left is him and me and the palpable desire between us.

His mouth travels from my mouth to my throat, wet kisses and his quiet murmurs leaving me breathless and incoherent.

"Jasper..."

He chuckles lightly at my stupid, unintentional, porn whisper-voice, lips vibrating against my skin and he again pulls away, eyes full of mischief as they meet mine.

"Care to join me on the swings, Miss Swan?" He tilts his head toward the playground, entwining our fingers as he leads me to it. "They look very... _enticing_, don't you think?"

I just nod because, really, what can I say? He already knows. He knows how much I want him—and he definitely knows how badly I want to do fiendish, wicked deeds on a children's plaything. He's seen it firsthand in my dirty notebook.

His back is to me as we walk hand in hand, the swing set growing in size as we move forward. He's so eager, _really _eager to get in my pants when just an hour ago, he'd pretty much dropped off the face of the earth without so much as a Post-It note.

I don't know what was going on with him, but his "I don't know about relationships" excuse isn't gonna cut it anymore. I tried calling—he didn't answer. What's his excuse for that? He left without telling me. I'm his goddamned _secretary_—he tells me _every_ single move he makes. What's his excuse for that? He called me at nine o'clock and asked me to meet him for a quick fuck—and I willingly came like a puppy dog. What's _my_ excuse for _that_?

Am I really _that _desperate, _that_ pathetic and delusional? Pining after this man, running to him when he calls, willing to throw myself at him after I haven't heard a peep from him all day?

We reach the swings and I sit, grabbing the chains on either side of my head. Jasper steps closer to me, smiling because he just _knows_ that he's about to get some.

_Think again, buddy._

I reach out, pressing my hand against his stomach and he stops, his smile faltering as his brows come together in confusion.

"We need to talk."

Dimples show as he smirks, playfully wiggling his eyebrows. "Surely, it can wait, Miss Swan."

He tries coming forward again but my hand stays in place.

"No, it can't. Sit."

The swing next to me jingles noisily as he sits on it, looking lost and confused.

I take a deep breath and look at him. "If this is going to work, we need to talk. You _have_ to talk to me, Jasper, no more excuses. You can't just ignore me all day, call and expect me to come running."

He opens his mouth to say something, but I lift my hand, stopping him. "I shouldn't have come today—that was my mistake. I have things I need to work on, too, and I _will_ work on them because I want this," I wave my hand back and forth between us, "to work. You should have called, you should have sent a text, you should have done _something_. What you did has nothing to do with relationships; it's common courtesy."

He still looks puzzled, so I decide to put this in terms that he can understand.

"Would you walk out of a meeting with no warning and ignore your client's calls? Would you not leave, at the very least, a message for the receptionist to give them for such an indiscretion? And, after effectively dismissing this client, would you call them after almost an entire day and expect them to still want to do business with you?"

Understanding finally shows on his face. "_I'm_ that client, Jasper."

"I didn't think... I'm—I'm sorry, Bella. Truly." He reaches out to grab my hand, his expression full of sincerity as his thumb smooths circles over my knuckles. "I'll try. I'll work on it—no more excuses, I promise."

I nod, smiling a little. "Okay."

He gets off of the swing and kneels in front of me donning puppy dog eyes and a pout. "Do you forgive me?"

"I _guess_ so... just don't do it again." I tease.

"I don't think that was very convincing, Miss Swan. I think you're still upset."

"No, really, it's oka—"

I take one look at him and the words disappear into the air somewhere. His eyes are hooded, lips parted as he slowly inches forward... more and more, until he's between my parted legs. His eyes are blazing as he looks up at me.

"I need to make it up to you, don't I, Miss Swan?"

"Uh-huh." I nod. "Yeah."

He lifts my peasant skirt, the light fabric tickling my knees, my thighs, and he stops.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" His lips press against my thigh and he moves up, kissing higher before switching to the other.

"Uh..."

"Tell me. Tell me what you want me to do."

My eyes close. "Touch me."

His fingers lightly graze the length of my calves and I moan.

"Higher."

My knees.

"Higher."

Right above my knees.

My eyes open and settle on him as I let out a puff of air. He's grinning. "Is there a problem, Miss Swan?"

"I said 'higher.'"

"Yes, and I went higher, did I not?"

"You know what I meant."

"I do?"

I narrow my eyes at him and he continues brushing his fingertips over my knees.

"You have to tell me exactly what you want, Miss Swan. I'm not an empath."

I take a deep, shaky breath. "Okay. Um... kiss my thighs... higher..."

He obeys. My skirt is now bunched around my waist and completely out of the way as his mouth reaches the top of my thighs. I feel myself getting wet with anticipation—his mouth is incredibly close to my sex and I hold my breath as I feel his tongue dart out.

His tongue slowly strokes my thigh.

I want to scream.

"Move—move my underwear to the side."

He does what I said while continuing to place kisses on my thighs and I shudder at how close he is.

"Kiss it," I breathe. "Kiss my clit."

His lips gently, slowly press against my sensitive nerve. My breathing is shallow as he repeatedly kisses me there, over and over.

"Lick it. My clit—lick it."

I lift my legs and rest the backs of my thighs on his shoulders, pulling him closer, desperate for him to do more.

His tongue is on me, long, languid strokes right where I need it.

"Oh... _yes_..."

My fingers clench the chains beside me, my head lolling to the side as he begins licking faster, his heavy breath warming my slick skin.

"Your fingers. Use two fingers."

I sigh as I feel his fingers push inside of me, pumping in and out as his rigid tongue sweeps across my clit.

"Yes. Fuck, yes. Don't stop."

I hold tighter to the chains, hips jerking as he lightly sucks... licks... sucks...

"Oh, my God..."

His tongue is merciless, circling, teasing, flicking. My body is warming, coiling tightly and I move a hand to his hair, gripping tightly, pulling him closer, _needing_ him closer.

"I need to come. Make me come, Jasper."

His fingers slide deeper, deeper and reach a spot that makes me gasp, eyes widening as his fingers continue teasing it. I'm panting, desperate, so close. Fire is licking through me and his tongue is now concentrated on my clit, moving faster. The chains are shaking loudly, my hands and arms struggling to hold on.

He firmly presses the tips of his fingers against that spot and my eyes squeeze shut, mouth dropping open as my thighs clench around his head.

"Oh, God... oh, my God, Jasper..."

His pace quickens and all of the air leaves my body in one long breath. My back arches, fingers grasping as sublime pleasure rushes through my body.

He continues licking, continues moving inside of me, slowing until he's once again kissing me. Softly, slowly. My breathing slows, ecstasy waning and I lazily open my eyes to look at him with a smile on my face. I feel giddy. His fingers pull out and his eyes are on mine as he brings them to his mouth, his tongue wrapping around them and licking them clean.

"You taste as magnificent as you look, Miss Swan."

Did it just get hotter out here?

"Come," he reaches a hand out. "Let's get out of here."

"What about you?"

I grab his hand and he pulls me up. "Don't worry about that. This was about you, only you. I want to show you that—I never want you to feel like that client, Bella."

We walk to my car in silence, our joined hands swaying between us. He opens my door for me and I step in, closing the door. I roll the window down and he leans in to kiss me, his hand resting on my neck, thumb caressing my cheek.

He pulls away too soon, still touching my cheek, face full of regret. "I'm sorry, really."

I lift my hand to cover his, leaning into his touch.

"I know."

He smiles sadly and I turn my head to kiss his hand.

"What are we?"

He looks confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, are we a couple?"

"I—I suppose so."

"It's just that... you've never asked."

"Asked what?"

"Asked me to be your girlfriend."

"I wasn't aware that that was needed. We're adults, not third graders, Miss Swan."

I roll my eyes. "Shut up."

He kisses me again before backing away and hitting the roof of my car. "Drive safe, Bella. I'll see you in the morning, _hopefully_ sans underwear."

I laugh and shake my head as I back away, smiling all the way home.

I park in the garage and open the door as quietly as I can since my early-bird parents are in bed asleep. As I tiptoe to the staircase, I hear a noise from the kitchen and silently head that way.

More noises, hushed sobbing. I jog the rest of the way and the kitchen is lit by the bright light shining from the open refrigerator. My dad is in his wheelchair, face in his hands, shoulders shaking as he quietly sobs. A carton of milk is on the floor, the white liquid spreading over the tiled floor.

"Daddy?"

He startles, quickly trying to wipe his eyes as I crouch in front of him. "Daddy, what happened? What's wrong?"

"I... I can't do it, Bells." His words are slightly slurred since he hasn't recovered full use of his facial muscles. "I dropped the milk. I can't grab the milk. I can't even grab the milk by myself."

His lips tremble and his face drops to his hands again. My heart clenches, shattering for my dad. He's been so strong, so brave.

I hug him, tears falling down my cheeks as I try to comfort him. "Don't cry, Daddy. Please don't cry. You're so brave, you know that? You're my hero; you've been doing so good, Dad. Anyone else would have given up, but not you. You're tough. I know it's hard, I can't imagine how hard it is. But I'm proud of you. Always."

We stayed there for I don't know how long and I never stopped hugging and encouraging him. I was eventually able to lift his mood with stories from my childhood, reminding him of the time that I almost set the kitchen on fire on Father's Day. And the time my mom almost set the kitchen on fire... pretty much every day—until we eventually banned her from the area.

I help him upstairs, kissing his cheek as he goes into his and my mom's room and I walk to my own feeling glum as hell. My dad is the most wonderful and stubborn man—it physically hurts me that he feels so powerless and is starting to give up after making so much progress. I would do anything to help him. _Anything_.

I toss and turn in my bed for hours until I finally fall into a restless sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I feel like shit.

I really don't wanna go to work today.

If my alarm clock had a dick, I would be junk punching the hell out of it right about now.

I go through the motions of getting ready and am still in a zombified state as I drive to work.

I'm so freakin' tired.

Stupid time. Why do you have to exist?

You suck. I hate you.

I stomp to the elevator and as it takes me to my floor, I hope that I see Tanya when I get there. And I _really_ hope that Tanya says something bitchy so I can punch her in her fake tits. It would be awesome if I could pop one with the magnitude of my wrath.

The place is empty when I get there and I huff. I was hoping that I'd have a chance to kick ass and take names. _Someone_ needs to pay for Charlie's helplessness, damn it.

I snatch my office door open and trudge inside. There's a paper on my desk and it pisses me off. Jasper couldn't have waited to give me some damn assignment? He couldn't have at least told me "good morning" before giving me work to do?

I want to throw something.

The briefcase in my hands is my victim and papers scatter across the floor when it bursts open after hitting a wall.

I plop down in my chair, angrily glaring at the paper.

And my rage melts away when I get a good look at it, giving way to guilt. I'm such an asshole. I smile, eyes tearing in appreciation as my fingertips drag over the precise handwriting.

_Will you be my girlfriend? Circle one._

_Yes_

_No_

xxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:**

**I have a C2 strictly for non-canon couples. If you know of any super badass, awesome stories, rec 'em! : )**

**I tried answering all reviews, but I'm not sure if I did. Sometimes I forget where I leave off and I may skip a few people. If I haven't replied, I'm so sorry! *gropes you to make up for it***

**Until next time! Smooches! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**I continue to be fail at replying to reviews and I apologize. I read, appreciate and love each one. I really do. Thanks you guys! *huggles***

**Did you know that there's a contest going on specifically for the Bella/Jasper pairing? Did you know that I have an entry and that voting's open? (hint, hint)**

**The contest is anonymous, so you have to guess which one is mine. Think you can do it? ;-) Read and review them all and vote for your favorite! **

**www. fanfiction. net/u/2303411/**

**In other news, chapters for this and my other WIP, Dodgeball, will be shorter from now on. Shorter chapters means more frequent updates. Yay! **

**Some may worry that shorter chapters will break the flow of the story, but I promise I'll try my hardest to keep that from happening.**

**Shutting up now!**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"C'mon." I nudge Jasper. "You _have_ to know some kind of joke!"

We're sitting on the floor of his office having a quick, makeshift picnic. I've been barraging him with "yo mama" jokes for the past eight or so minutes. He seems simultaneously amused and appalled at how crude they are.

He puts his sandwich down and chuckles. "I can honestly say that I have no 'your mama' jokes on hand at the moment."

"Well, make one up. Hurry." I playfully grab his shoulders and shake him.

We both know that I have to leave his office in the next few minutes. For the two glorious months that I've been Jasper's girlfriend, I've been spending a more than usual amount of time in his office and people are beginning to get suspicious. Nosy bastards.

"Okay, okay. How about... your mother is so—"

"No! Not 'your mother.'" I say the words in a snooty tone, sticking my nose up. "It's 'yo mama.'"

"Well, pardon my proper use of the English language, Miss Swan."

I roll my eyes before popping a strawberry into my mouth. "Go on."

"Right, since I was so rudely interrupted before. _Yo mama_," he gives me a pointed look before continuing, "is such an imbecile that after applying to numerous universities, none of them responded."

I gape at him.

Seriously?

I try to hide my giggles, but, really, how can he expect me to keep a straight face after that?

He pounces on top of me and I yelp, falling onto my back, trying to keep my voice down as he hovers over me.

"May I ask what has you so amused?"

He's so handsome, so sexy smiling down at me. "No, you may _not_ ask." I tease.

"Well, I think I have a question that you will thoroughly enjoy answering."

"Oh, yeah?"

"_Oh, yeah._" He nods and lifts a brow.

"So, ask."

"Am I correct in remembering a certain entry in your notebook that mentioned the usage of strawberries and ice?" His hand traces up my thigh. "More specifically, what you'd like me to do with them?"

I gulp.

And I think I orgasm a little, too.

"I find it extremely fortuitous that we currently have _both _on hand at the moment. Don't you?"

I nod.

And orgasm a little more.

His fingers travel between my parted legs, tracing the seam of my pants that are unfortunately covering my sex.

These pants need to go, damn it. Why can't I show up to work naked under a trench coat? That would be so much easier.

His head lowers to my neck, tongue slowly gliding over my skin as his fingers continue their taunting.

"Jasper..." I'm panting.

"Hmmm?"

"Stop teasing." I grab his face and pull him to me, kissing him hard as I wrap my legs around his hips and grind into him.

His mouth molds to mine, his lips making me moan as they hungrily press against my own. I can feel him harden between my legs, his firm length pushing against me, increasing my want for him. Our breathing is broken, ragged, labored, the food long forgotten as he begins unbuttoning my blouse. My hands move to his back as I grind into him harder, my fingers roaming over the strong, prominent muscles beneath his shirt.

_Beep, beep, beep_.

No.

Please, no. Not yet.

His fingers pause and he drops his forehead onto my chest in defeat. "Would you be incensed if I stomped on your phone and threw it out of this window?"

I sigh and leisurely rub his back. "Nope. It's the company phone; you'd be forced to buy me a new one."

"Damn."

We both sit up and begin begrudgingly straightening our clothes. I don't know how in the hell he plans on hiding that lovely appendage of his. It's pretty damned hard to miss when it's standing at attention. Such a beautiful hard-on shouldn't go to waste. Such a shame.

He adjusts himself in his pants.

I lick my lips.

"If you take a picture, Miss Swan, it will last longer." He's smirking and I wanna lick the cockiness right off of his face. Okay, so maybe licking wouldn't be the best approach but... well, I have no excuse. I just want to lick him.

Every day I set my cell's timer so I won't end up staying in Jasper's office for too long. It's easy to lose track of time when you're in a confined space with the world's sexiest man. People are already talking, so we can't fan the flames by my staying in here for days on end—which is exactly what I would do if I had the chance.

"Bella."

"Hmmm?" I look up from buttoning my blouse and am instantly worried when I see Jasper's face. He looks apprehensive and uneasy. "Jasper, what's wrong?"

Does he want to call this off?

Is he tired of all of the work we have to go through to hide our relationship?

"I... I, um," He shoves his hands into his pockets.

_Oh, God. He _does_ want to call this off!_

I hold my breath and square my shoulders as I wait for the inevitable words.

I won't show him my tears.

He won't see me break.

His back is now to me as he rearranges papers on his desk. "I was wondering—well, since you've never been to my home... I was hoping that maybe you'd... accept my invitation to perhaps spend the night with me?"

_He's not breaking up with me?_

"Spend the night?"

I'm having difficulty wrapping my brain around his words.

"Yes. That is, if you'd like." He turns to me and I can see a slight tinge of pink on the tips of his ears.

I want to lick them.

Instead, I settle on the next best thing—agreeing to a full night of Jasper peen. _Ohhh, yeah_. "Okay."

"Okay? You'll come?"

I nod. He smiles and I'm in his arms before I can blink. "I was so nervous."

We rock back and forth, holding each other and I take a big whiff of his shirt. He always smells so yummy. "You're cute when you're nervous."

"Mmm, you're cute _always_, Miss Swan."

He pulls back and kisses me once, still smiling. "You should go."

"I know."

Neither one of makes a move. We just stand there, looking at each other with goofy grins on our faces.

_He wants me to come to his house._

_He wants me to spend the night._

_A whole night of Jasper lovin'._

I quickly check my mouth for drool. Luckily, none slipped out.

We kiss a few more times before I'm forced to leave. I've been in here for too long.

As soon as the door shuts behind me, I put a scowl on my face despite feeling like someone doused me in fairy dust.

_A whole night of Jasper._

After two months of hiding, we'll finally be able to do what we want out in the open.

No sneaking around, no timing our visits. A _whole night_ of doing what we want.

I feel like I could float on air right now. Looking miserable for the nosy bastards is such a challenge—I wish I could stay in my happy, orgasm-y bubble with Jasper. Making a beeline for the restroom since it's closer than my office, I quicken my steps. This scowl can't stay on my face forever. I need to let out some of this excitement.

_Is there enough room in there for cartwheels? _

_Back flips, maybe?_

I walk to the farthest stall, close the door and commence to hopping around and quietly squealing like the sophisticated woman that I am.

Until I hear the door squeak open.

This is a conspiracy. Can't I ever have this damn place to myself?

"Yeah, she's here now. Did you see her?"

Tanya. Are you kidding me?

"She's like, the love child of Angelina Jolie and a Victoria's Secret model. Those two are _so_ fucking."

"You think so?"

"Hell, yes! Did you see the way she just _barged _into his office? No one does that, not even Bella."

Jasper? Someone barged into Jasper's office?

The hell?

"Word has it they're seriously dating. Her dad has been trying to get them together for forever and Mr. Whitlock finally gave in like, two months ago."

"So, I see getting laid hasn't loosened him up."

They giggle and wash their hands.

Dating?

Getting laid?

My mind immediately travels back two months...

Jasper abruptly leaving without a word. Not answering his calls. Not calling me back until late in the evening...

That was a little over two months ago.

I'm gonna be sick.

"I know, right? Imagine the _money _if they get married and the companies merge. I'm gonna ask for a raise if it happens. I kinda feel bad for Bella, though."

"Why?"

"You haven't seen how pathetic she is around him? She has a thing for the boss and he doesn't even acknowledge her existence."

"Well, she might as well slit her wrists now 'cause she has no chance against that Volturi chick."

My stomach plummets.

They leave, quietly snickering at my expense.

I feel sick.

Volturi?

_Brianna _Volturi?

She's never come here before and she's never had a need to. The brothers always visit for meetings and handling business.

She didn't have an appointment—what was she doing barging into Jasper's office? What the fuck does she want?

I sag against the wall as reality hits me. He _has_ been taking a lot of calls from her for the past few weeks. And he always asks me to leave when she phones his office.

I never thought anything of it.

I mean, it's just business, right?

Tanya doesn't know what the hell she's talking about.

It's all just gossip—hearsay...

Right?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Every time I talk about updating on a schedule, my life becomes a steaming pile of rhino shit. So from now on, no more telling you guys when I plan on updating.**

**Just know that I'll try my damndest to NEVER make you all wait so long again.**

**So yeah... life has been sucking major assholes for these past few weeks. **_**Major **_**assholes.**

**Forgive me? *pout***

xxxxxxxxxx

I don't know what to think as I walk back to my office. Should I confront him about it?

No.

I doubt _that _would help solve anything. If he's guilty, he's not gonna come right out and confess that's he's seeing someone else. He'll swear that he's innocent and I'll end up snooping around to find out the truth.

If he's innocent and tells me so, I probably _still _wouldn't believe him and end up snooping around to find out the truth.

If I take matters into my own hands and do a little detective work, I can find out the truth for myself.

Either way, my ass is doing some snooping.

Only now, there won't be any tension between us caused by my questioning his loyalty. I'm sure he'd be offended if I brought it up, innocent or not. He needs to stay oblivious so I can do my Sherlock Holmes in peace.

And what better place to start than Jasper's house? Could he have invited me at a better time? No, me thinks not. I fire up my computer and prepare to make a bullet-point list of things to look for.

Being Mr. Whitlock's assistant has made me more meticulous than I'm willing to admit.

Of course, there's the obvious to look for—lipstick lying around, tampons in the bathroom, hair accessories in drawers, etc. But I'll take it a step further and eye the carpets for any signs of glitter, check the clothes in his closets for long hairs, lift the couch cushions to look for stray earrings...

Excessive? Maybe.

Necessary? Hell. Yes.

This is _absolutely _necessary if I ever plan on getting a taste of the WonderPeen again—yes, I named it. I'll never be able to lower my guard enough to get dicked down if I don't trust Jasper. And getting dicked down by Jasper is a necessity of life. Fuck water. Fuck air. Give me a good dick down and I'll get by just fine.

After I've devised my plan, I feel a little better and smirk to myself as I take a quick glance at the clock. Day's almost over.

Damn.

I was hoping I'd be able to see this _Brianna _person before she left so I could see for myself whether she was as gorgeous as Tanya made her out to be. Let her gossiping ass tell it and I'm sure Tanya would say that Brianna pisses unicorn tears.

I huff, sure that she's already gone.

Bitch _better_ be gone.

Yeah, so I'm a little salty.

My phone ringing momentarily distracts me.

"Bella Swan speaking."

"What a boring greeting, Miss Swan. I'd appreciate a modicum of dirty talk the next time I phone your line."

I smile and bite my lip a little as soon as his smooth voice carries into my ear. "I think that can be arranged," I tease, twirling the coiled phone cord between my fingers.

"Oh, you're quite the temptress, Miss Swan." I can hear the grin in his voice. "I can't wait to have you all to myself tonight and you may be pleased to know that I procured a blindfold just for the occasion."

My blood runs cold at the mention of my staying at his place.

Snooping.

Brianna.

Companies merging.

I'd almost forgotten _that _quickly. I'm gonna need to stay on my toes if I stand a chance of surviving through a full night of Jasper's epic sexiness.

"Bella?"

"Oh. Hmmm, what?"

I stayed distracted throughout the rest of our conversation, constantly having to remind myself of Jasper's potential infidelity. It was incredibly hard to stay focused on my task when he kept mentioning things like hot tubs, whipped cream and cunnilingus.

Guh.

We agreed that I'd use my car's GPS to find his place after work. He's gonna leave first and then I'll leave five or so minutes later.

This whole situation is pretty damn annoying. Having to hide my fuck-hot relationship from the world really sucks. I should be free to grope his magnificent junk whenever I want—which happens to be all the time.

I mentally slap myself.

There will be no junk-grabbing until I get to the bottom of this Brianna debacle.

Isn't it ironic that the days you _wish _would hurry the fuck up and be over drag by slower than molasses? I swear it's been 2:45 for three hours now. What the fuck, time?

After coming up with my genius plan, the day sluggishly passes in a blur of boring meetings, meetings and more meetings.

The one positive about the day is that Jasper is too busy to try and get frisky with me. In my state of mind, I'd probably end up freaking out if he tried to grab my ass. We can't have that because karate chopping him in the neck may make him a _wee bit_ suspicious.

"Afternoon, Miss Swan."

I look up from my desk and try to hide my surprise. "Oh. Um, hi, Royce. You surprised me."

He walks to my trash bin and empties it as I turn back to my files.

"Just decided to start a little early today, so I can enjoy the view."

I don't want to be rude, so I respond and try to keep my voice as pleasant as possible. I hate being interrupted, but even janitors deserve respect. "Yes, it's a nice day today. Trying to finish early?"

"Nope." He smiles and winks, heading for the door. "Have a _nice _day, Miss Swan."

He's out of sight before I can respond and a frown quickly forms on my face.

_What the hell was _that _about?_

He said "nice" with a little too much innuendo for my liking.

Was he flirting?

God, he's so creepy.

And he smells like sneeze.

Jasper appears in front of my office door, his stride long and slow as he passes. Since it may raise suspicion, it's a detour that he doesn't normally take. Today, however, it's his signal that he's ready to meet me downstairs and have his wicked way with me all night.

He smirks at me and is again out of sight within less than a second, but that damn smirk is gonna have me on the brink of orgasm all day.

I know that smirk—I've seen it before.

It's the smirk that says, "Prepare yourself."

I squirm a little in my seat and berate myself as I count down the minutes until I can go to my car.

There will be no horniness. I can't let myself get horny. If he makes me horny, I won't be able to resist. I _have_ to resist, damn it.

I will _not_ give in. No matter what he does to me, I won't let it happen. I can't let my guard down.

Royce passes by again and smirks at me.

My horny level drops 100 points.

I'm now in the safe zone and am under no danger of jumping on Jasper's WonderPeen any time soon.

Five minutes pass, so I make my way downstairs and to my car where the directions are already set. Surprisingly, Jasper doesn't live too far away and I'm pulling up to his driveway before I can chicken out and go home.

I walk to his door and barely knock, hoping he won't hear. I can just go home and say he didn't answer the door when I came.

After waiting 1.5 seconds for the door to open, I turn around and walk to my car.

He didn't answer.

That's my plan and I'm sticking to it.

I unlock my car door, prepared to haul ass out of here.

"Bella?"

My head snaps up. Oh, shit.

"Oh! Hey, Jas!" His brow furrows and I could kick myself. I've never called him Jas before... at least not outside of my orgasmic dreams. "Per... Jas-per. Hi. Hey." I wave.

"You alright? What are you doing?"

"I was... getting my..." I look in my car, trying to find something I could have come back for. "Cigarette lighter!"

I snatch it out of the little AC adapter and victoriously wave it in front of me as I walk toward him.

"You smoke cigarettes?"

"Nun-uh." Fuck! I forgot I was supposed to be lying. _Backtrack! Backtrack!_ "Uh, got to be prepared to puff, puff, pass, ya know?"

He frowns. "Puff, puff, pass?"

"Wow, you look really good." I change the subject, but fuck if it isn't the truth.

I've only ever seen Jasper in a suit. And naked. I prefer naked, but _this_ takes a close second.

He's all sexified and casual in red silk pajama pants, bare feet and loose hair hanging to his shoulders. And there are _obviously _no boxer briefs underneath those pants, because I can clearly see the outline of that succulent WonderPeen.

Dayum.

He smirks _that_ smirk and grabs my hand, pulling me into the house. As soon as the door closes, he's holding me, gripping my ass and grinding his WonderPeen into my hip. He tries to kiss me, but I move my head to the side, hoping he doesn't notice my rejection.

"I have rules, Miss Swan." I can feel him hardening against me as he bends down to nip on my earlobe.

I try to think of un-sexy things and fight to keep my hands by my sides. "Rules?"

"Mmm-hmmm. Rule number one." He begins unbuttoning my blouse and his mouth travels to my neck, ghosting against it. "No shirts."

Oh, fuck.

Un-sexy thoughts. Un-sexy thoughts!

_Charlie in a Speedo._

My shirt is now on the floor somewhere and Jasper's fingers are tracing my nipples through my bra.

_Orphans_.

"Rule number two." He reaches behind me and unsnaps my bra. WonderPeen is now at full attention. "No underwear."

His mouth replaces where his fingers were, rolling his tongue around my sensitive peak. I think I whimper as I grab onto his shoulders to brace myself.

_Sylvester Stallone._

As he works my nipple with his tongue, his hands slowly move down my body, giving me goose bumps wherever he touches, and he surprises me by dropping to his knees in front of me.

"Rule number three." He looks up, his fiery eyes meeting mine as he lifts my skirt and bunches it around my hips. "You must have at least four orgasms today. Two by my cock... two by my tongue."

My legs damn near give out and I have to control my breathing because I sound asthmatic and porn-y.

_Bambi's mom dying._

His face inches closer to my sex and he moves my underwear to the side.

_Britney Spears' career._

My nails dig into his scalp when his tongue gently slides against my clit.

"Oh, fuck."

This wasn't supposed to happen!

But, this doesn't count as sex, does it?

His tongue moves faster and I begin rocking my hips, trying to get more, _feel _more, as his hands travel up my legs and grab my ass, pushing his face harder into me.

"Fuck..."

His tongue is moving faster, flicking me, teasing me. He groans against my skin, causing vibrations to travel through me. "You taste so good, Bella."

_No, no, this doesn't count._

My body is searing, breathing shallow, hands fisting his hair as I feel my body coil in anticipation.

_This time doesn't count._

Not at all.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**The bad news? This chapter was short, which sucks because you all waited so long for it.**

**The good news? It's longer than the last chapter was! Yay!**

**More good news? I'm gonna work my ass off and answer every single one of the reviews I get for this chapter. Hopefully, I **_**get **_**some and you guys haven't all abandoned me *sad panda***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**So, I totally have an excuse as to why it's taken so long to update...**

**I've written ****about 500 new one shots and I was having more brain blockage. This chapter wouldn't be here if it weren't for VegaTenshi and her pestering ways. :-P**

*****BIG DARLIN' NEWS*****

**We have some exciting ****things coming up on the Jasper's Darlin's blog! Be sure to check out jaspersdarlins. blogspot. com every few days so you don't miss it!**

**This chapter wasn't beta'd cuz I wanted to get it to you all ASAP. If there are any mistakes, blame me and not coachlady1's big ol' smart brain.**

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Mmmm. So good."

I think I'm setting the world record for slowest eating time. I've been sitting at this table for so long that my ass is starting to fall asleep- I didn't even know it was _possible _for an ass to take a catnap.

I'm at a loss. When I made my plans, I stupidly forgot to factor in Jasper's mega sexiness. When he came at me with that enchanted tongue, talking about rules and nakedness and cunnilingus... what was I supposed to do?

The fact that he had on silk pants wasn't helping the situation, either.

When he attacked me at the door, all demanding and fuckable, I knew that my plan was out the window. But I'm no fool... I let him lick me into oblivion and I think fireworks may have blasted out of my clit when I came.

The man was clearly born for the sole purpose of kissing my clit, because he's damn good at it.

After he licked me like a lollipop, Jasper showed me to the kitchen and proceeded to cook for me. It took the strength of a thousand men to keep from jumping on WonderPeen and riding him for all I was worth.

But I held back and I watched... and drooled and squirmed a little when he seductively licked chocolate off of a spoon.

Thankfully he finished cooking before my will completely crumbled and I embarrassed myself by dry-humping his face or something.

So here I am, taking longer than Christmas to finish this meal while I try to think of what the hell I'm gonna do when I'm done. I can't sit here forever. Hell, I don't think my ass can take another _five minutes_.

"Are we done here?"

He's standing behind me, lips ghosting over my neck, arms draped over my shoulders and I lose all conscious thought for a few seconds. I can't think with him so damn close, smelling so damn good and whispering things that are so damn dirty.

"Um... I have to use the bathroom."

I Usain Bolt it to the nearest bathroom and lock the door, because Lord help me if we end up together in a room that has a jacuzzi tub.

_Okay, Bella, get your shit together. Stop freaking out, you can do this._

My head is spinning as my eyes dart back and forth around the room.

_What to do, what to do?_

A lightbulb goes off in my head.

_The medicine cabinet._

_Bingo!_

I open it carefully, hoping that the damn thing isn't one of those loud, squeaky ones that lets everyone know you're a snooping bastard.

Thankfully, it makes no noises. But I frown when I survey what's inside.

It's basically empty except for a bottle of Advil and a few various vitamins.

I'm not sure how to feel about this. On one hand, I'm relieved. But on the other, I'm still not satisfied. What if I missed something? What if there's evidence hidden in other places that I would never think to look? What if clues are in the _next_ place I look?

Yes, there has to be _something_. And if there isn't, I'll be sure of it because I'm gonna make sure I search every damn inch of this house.

The cabinet under the sink is next. I rummage through all of the various cleaners, moving shit around, trying to find evidence.

_Please don't let there be tampons. Please don't let there be-_

"Bella?"

There's a soft knock on the door that scares the shit out of me and I move to get up, but hit the hell out of my head under the countertop.

"Shit."

Fuck, I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh... er, yeah. Yep, I'm fine!"

"Do you need anything to drink? Or perhaps a digestive aid?"

Oh, hell. Does he think I have the Hershey squirts?

"Uh, no thanks. I'm good."

I look around, trying to hurry up and finish snooping before he gets suspicious. Hastily opening a drawer, my breath catches in my throat when I see it...

A pink hair brush.

Time slows as my shaking hand reaches out, but I don't touch it. I can't touch the brush because if I do, it will make this situation real and I'm not sure if I can handle that right now. All this time, I'd held out hope that my search would turn up fruitless. I tried to convince myself that I would find something, but there was always that faith- that _fucking_ hope...

I bite my lip to keep it from quivering, pissed at myself for becoming so attached to Jasper so quickly. I'm so fucking _stupid_. He isn't supposed to be affecting me like this. We've been seeing each other for six minutes, I'm not supposed to fucking _care_ like this.

My hand hovers over the brush as if it will somehow give me the answers that I need. My eyes bore into it as if staring long enough will make it disappear.

Fuck, I wish it would disappear.

I crouch bit to take a closer look, still clutching to that damn hope. It _could_ be Jasper's, right?

There's hair tangled in the bristles- hair that's all wrong. Too blonde, too long, too straight to be Jasper's.

My teeth dig harder into my lip and I blink my eyes in quick succession to keep the tears at bay. "Fuck."

"Bella?"

Goddamn it, why is he still here? "Yeah?"

One syllable is all I can manage. My throat is too tight, my eyes are burning.

God, I'm so stupid.

"Are you ill? Is there anything I can do?"

I slowly shake my head, but realize he can't see. "No. I just-ah... I just need to splash some water on my face. I'm fine."

"Alright. If you're sure-"

"I'm sure."

There's a pause, and I know he's still outside of the door because I've been listening for footsteps.

"Okay, well, if you need me, I'll be in the kitchen."

He actually leaves this time and I sag against the back of the door.

What the hell am I gonna do now?

Look for more evidence?

Confront him about what I found?

I contemplate going home but quickly throw that out of the window. They deserve to have a night alone without me barging in on their... whatever it is they do.

I start thinking about random things like LOLCatz and Jersey Shore, because the idea of my parents having sex makes my nipples wanna shrivel up and fall off.

After distracting myself for a few minutes, I splash some cool water on my face and decide to ask Jasper about the brush. I'm not sure what I expect him to say. Will he lie? Will he confess? Will I be able to keep my dignity _and_ my job if he admits that he's been seeing someone else? There's no way I'll be able to find a better paying job than the one I have, especially in this shitty economy. I'll be stuck working for a man who has no respect for me. Not to mention the fact that he's shot multiple loads down my throat. I'll bet he'll get a kick out of that when he orders my pathetic, single ass around every day.

I straighten my back with resolve, open the bathroom door and squeal when I almost walk into Jasper. He looks just as surprised as I feel.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you... it just seemed as if you were feeling under the weather and I wanted to help... so I made you some tea." He holds up two cups and smiles nervously. "I was unsure as to what kind you would prefer, so I prepared various flavors."

Despite the fact that it feels like it's in shreds, my heart melts a little and I smile. "Thank you."

Why does he have to be so damn sweet? So thoughtful and attentive? Are all cheating bastards such good boyfriends?

I grab a cup, not caring what kind of tea is in it, and take a long sip.

"How is it?"

Honestly, I hadn't noticed what it tasted like. I look up from the cup and take a deep breath. "Jasper, can I ask you something?"

His face sobers and he sets the extra teacup down. "Of course."

It's now or never. I can't keep this up, I can't keep pretending and snooping and being suspicious because it's only been a few hours and this is already driving me insane.

"Are you seeing anyone else?"

He looks taken aback. "Why would you ask that? Have I given any indication..." He shakes his head in disbelief. "I mean... you must excuse me, but this was the last thing I would have expected you to ask. I've never- I've been making a conscious effort to better myself for you and I can't recall anything that I've done which would indicate that you were anything less than what you are to me. Tell me what I did. Tell me what to do and I'll fix it."

He steps closer to me and lifts his hand to my cheek. I close my eyes, leaning into his touch, remembering the feel of his skin because this may be the last time I'll ever experience any of it.

Before I can let myself get too carried away, I regrettably open my eyes and take a step away from Jasper. I don't look at him, choosing to keep my gaze on the teacup in my hands, but I can practically feel the confusion and hurt that he's emitting.

"There's a pink brush in the bathroom and I know it isn't yours."

My eyes still haven't moved and neither has his mouth. He's made no attempt at coming up with an excuse and frankly, I'm a little offended. Does he not care enough to lie and try to keep me around? I look up and my anger spikes when I see a smirk lightly lifting the corners of his mouth.

"Is this _funny _to you? A joke?"

The smile spreads. "Not at all. It's just- well, let me show you."

He reaches for my hand and I let him take it. Partly because I'm willing to let him lead me, mostly because I want to feel my hand in his one last time.

When we enter the living room, he walks me to a table covered with dozens of professionally framed photographs and picks one up, handing it to me.

It's a picture of a little girl, smiling widely and showing off the large gaps in her mouth where teeth would soon be.

"That's my niece, Katie. My sister is a single mother and refuses financial assistance, which is ludicrous." His eyes are focused on the photo in my hands, face soft, eyes shining as he looks at the small girl. "Unfortunately, my sister is a stubborn woman and refuses to budge, but after some persuading, I convinced her to let me keep Katie a few times a month to lighten her load.

"That brush belongs to a rambunctious first grader who loves Toy Story and anything having to do with Disney princesses- _not _some other woman."

My brain can only think of one response. "Oh."

He chuckles and pulls me into his arms. "Were you jealous, Miss Swan?"

_Jealous doesn't even _begin_ to cover it_.

"Nope."

"Hm, well, since you're not the jealous type, I'll go and call one of my other girlfriends-"

"Shut up!" I smack his chest a bunch of times, but stop because I just end up hurting my damn hands. Plus, I don't think I was doing any damage, considering the fact that he's laughing at me.

"Okay, okay, I was joking!" I pout to try to keep myself from giggling. He's so adorable when he laughs. "All kidding aside, Bella, there are no secret girlfriends or lovers or anything of that nature. No one can hold a candle to you."

My stomach flip flops and if I were capable of speaking, there's no doubt that the dumb porn voice would make an appearance.

He seems so honest, so sincere- but the seeds of doubt have already planted themselves so deep. Will I be able to leave this behind me? Will I be able to trust him?

Maybe I should come clean about what I heard. Maybe if I told Jasper about it and he assured me that it was lies... maybe I would be able to move on without any doubts.

But what if he told me the rumors were lies and I _still_ didn't believe him? Bringing it up to have some sort of closure will have been pointless.

I don't think I'll bring it up. At least not yet. If it still bothers me a few weeks from now, I might talk to him about it. He said that he's not seeing anyone else, so I'll have to take his word for it. Jasper Whitlock is well-known for his blunt honesty and he's never given me any reason not to trust him.

My train of thought abruptly ends when Jasper presses himself against me and places his hands on my hips, lightly ghosting them up my waist and back down again.

"You _do _realize that you're still topless, don't you?"

I look down, surprised.

I'd forgotten about that.

"Whoops."

He smirks. And it's _that_ smirk. The "prepare yourself" smirk.

After releasing a heavy sigh, he wipes the humor from his face. "Miss Swan, I am appalled by your behavior and will no longer tolerate your blatant teasing. The rules state that you must be punished."

I feel his hands lazily making their way up my body and my knees almost give out when he begins rolling my hardening nipples between his fingers. "I don't remember that rule."

The breathy porn voice is back with a vengeance.

He leans down, until his lips are brushing against my ear. "Which may be due to the fact that I just made it up."

I place my hands on his chest, let them travel over the taut skin, lightly raking my nails over his nipples while I shamelessly grind my pelvis into his. I almost moan when I feel him, long, hard, ready and straining against my stomach.

He murmurs something about the bedroom and we end up stumbling toward the stairs, keeping our bodies connected, lips, tongues and hands unfaltering.

What little clothes we had on are now strewn across the floor, long-forgotten as our hands grab, pinch, stroke. Our breathing is heavy, mouths colliding again and again, unable to get enough... it will never be enough.

We reach the stairs and struggle with each step, neither of us willing to stop long enough for the short journey.

A phone is ringing somewhere, but we both ignore it, too wrapped up, too busy trying to consume each other to be bothered with it.

After floundering past a few steps, I give up and pull my mouth away from his, gasping for air. "I can't wait."

Before he can answer, I put my palms on his chest and push, making him fall back onto the stairs. Not willing to waste a second, I clumsily straddle his lap as soon as he's down and tease him, rubbing my clit up and down his length, moaning against the skin that my mouth is attached to.

His hands are on my hips, his eyes wide and glued to what I'm doing, to where we're almost connected. I lean forward and kiss him, tasting his tongue on my own as I grab his length and lead the tip where we both need it to be.

"The phone." He's panting through his words, voice muffled by my breasts. "It's ringing."

As I slowly lower myself onto him, we both let out strangled groans, whispered curses and restrained sighs as he completely fills me.

Lifting myself up, I grab his shoulders for leverage and slide all the way down, keeping my lidded eyes on his fiery ones. "Fuck 'em. They can wait..."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Soooo, who do you think is calling?**

**Do you believe Jasper? Has he **_**really**_** been faithful to Bella? Hmmm...**

**Only time will tell.**

**MWAHAHAHAHA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**Bella's Dirty Notebook has made it into the "Jasper Bella Over 1000 Club" C2! Squeee! Check it out for all kinds of Bellsper goodness. A link is in my profile. ^_^**

**To be in the know about what I'm currently working on and other things going on in my life, check out my profile. I always have information for you there conveniently placed right at the top. J**

**Do people still say "in the know"? Gawd, I feel like such a _mom_ sometimes.**

**This chapter was not beta'd by my wifey coachlady because I wanted to get this out to you guys ASAP. All stupid mistakes are the fault of my less-than-perfect brain.**

**On with the show...**

**xxxxxxxxx**

I hum and smile contentedly, letting my legs flop any which way as Jasper slowly licks a path right back to where he started. And when he gets there, when his tongue drags over the sensitive peak of my nipple, I hum even louder and let my fingers tangle themselves in his damp hair.

Those hooded, gleaming eyes are watching me as I watch him and my breathing picks up when I feel his fingers make their way back to the place his mouth left just seconds before. He teases me, tracing his fingertips everywhere except for where I want them.

"You're insatiable, Miss Swan," he grins wickedly before gently biting down and swiping his tongue over the puckered skin, knowing my reaction would always be the same. Knowing that he has full control over my body and I'm helpless to stop it.

But we both know that I don't _want_ to stop it.

My back automatically arches off the bed, utterances of pleasure slipping from my lips, hips searching for the one thing that can ease this growing ache.

"What am I going to do with you? Hmm?" His teeth tug on the lobe of my ear, fingertips mimicking the effect on my nipple. "I'm inclined to believe that you're taking advantage of my kindness, Miss Swan."

I prepare to say something snide, something witty, something that will give me a little power over him, but lose all conscious thought when I feel his swollen tip pushing into me. Instead, I wrap my legs around his back, dig my nails into his chest… and when he glides his way inside of me, our joined mouths stifle the moans.

**xxxxxxxxx**

My head is on his chest, softly moving up and down with each breath he takes in. Both of us are sticky and tired, but neither of us is willing to sleep. We don't want to lose this moment—our first night together.

I can't help but worry about tomorrow morning. How horrible I'll look.

My eyes are always swollen when I wake up. And sometimes if I get cold during the night, I wake up mucousy and end up all snotty and hocking snot rockets into the bathroom sink. He can't see that. I'd be the first person in the history of mankind to die of extreme embarrassment.

I imagine myself laid out on his bathroom floor, my naked corpse ass sticking in the air, body contorted and stuck in some weird and fucked up position that will no doubt embarrass my parents when they're notified by the police about my unusual death—

"Hey," his voice is low, the deep timbre vibrating against my ear.

"Hmm?"

"Where'd you go?"

I snuggle closer to him a little more because there's about a sliver of space between us. "Just thinking about some things…"

"Oh? Such as?"

"Such as… how I'm gonna look shitty in a few hours while I'm sure you'll wake up looking like you stepped out of a man-meat calendar."

"Man-meat calendar?" The humor in his tone is not lost on me.

"Shut up. You know what I'm talking about. Those calendars for women that are filled with delicious man-meat…"

He knows what I'm talking about. Everyone knows someone who, at one point in time, had such a calendar. I saw my first one when I was eleven and searching for a needle and thread in Renee's side of the closet. I stole the thing and took it to Jessica Stanley's slumber party that night. We girls stayed up until the wee hours of the morning, calling dibs on the different men, coming up with names for them and telling stories of how many kids we would have with our future husbands.

"Hmm, I'm finding myself thoroughly jealous of the fact that you find other men delicious."

His hand travels to my ass and playfully pinches a cheek.

I squeal like a school-girl.

I love it.

"Oh, Mr. Whitlock," I raise my head and smirk at him, lifting a brow. "No one else's meat is as delicious as yours."

He looks satisfied and smiles smugly. "Yes, well you certainly proved that tonight, didn't you, Miss Swan?"

My mouth drops open and I smack his chest, laughing. "Shut up! And you're one to talk. Hell you were _born_ to go down on me— that's your purpose in life."

I may be joking, but that shit is true. Jasper is the _master_ of cunnilingus. I don't know how he does half of those tricks with his tongue, but I know that I will never complain or take it for granted. I saw the light and had a "come to Jesus moment" the last time that tongue was on me and thought I was gonna come and go at the same time. When in that moment, I didn't give a damn about dying— I would have gladly gone with a smile on my face.

He asks if I'm tired and of course I lie. I'm not gonna be the first one to fall asleep and besides, I'm curious to see what the feared tyrant Mr. Whitlock looks like when he's had a visit from Mr. Sandman. Does he snore? Is he a cover hog? Does he talk in his sleep? Is he a sleepwalker?

I once again lift my head to look at him and catch myself when I almost swoon out loud. His face is so peaceful, eyes closed, dark lashes casting shadows over his cheeks…

How I feel reminds me of those Pepe Le Pew cartoons that Renee used to watch with me on Saturday mornings when I was in grade school.

I'm in a trance, floating on air with twinkling stars in my eyes and fluffy hearts floating around my head, unable to resist the hold that this man has over me.

An eye cracks open, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly. "Why don't you have sex with me? It'll last longer."

I giggle. "That doesn't even make sense."

He pulls me impossibly closer to his body. "Doesn't it, Miss Swan? Doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't."

My eyes roll in mock annoyance but the atmosphere quickly changes when I catch a look in Jasper's eye that makes me feel incredibly exposed.

A hand lifts to my face, thumb tracing imaginary lines over an eyebrow, under my eye, around my lips.

"You're beautiful," he whispers so low that I almost don't hear him.

With his palm cupping my cheek, I place my hand on top of his and close my eyes, letting myself become lost in him.

"What made you lock the door, Isabella?"

His voice is still low, as if scared he would ruin this moment if he spoke too loudly. I'd gotten used to the stretch of silence between us and jump a little when he speaks.

"Hmm? What door?"

"When I found your notebook and called you into my office…"

"Oh." I smile at the memory. _Good times_. "I wasn't thinking straight, so there's no telling what was going through my head. I just remember being scared out of my mind because I thought you were going to fire me."

"Well, that would be understandable," he chuckles. "I must admit that I was harder on you than any of my other employees. Hiding my vulnerability was a necessity."

I'm confused. "Vulnerability?"

"You, Isabella, are my weakness and I could not afford letting that fact become known."

_Weakness?_

_I'm_ his weakness?

It doesn't happen often, but I can truly say that I am now boggled. "…Wow."

He smiles. "Indeed."

"The whole time…?"

He nods. "The whole time."

"…Wow."

"Indeed."

I'm flattered but a little annoyed. There's no telling how many months of Wonder Peen I've missed out on because Jasper was too apprehensive to share his feelings with me. How many orgasms could I have had by now? I do a quick estimate and discover that I could have probably had a gagillion-billion by now. To deny someone that many orgasms is just wrong.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I try to keep it out of my voice, but my tone still comes out as accusatory.

"I could ask you the same thing, Miss Swan."

I frown.

_Touché_.

"Shut up. You have a lot of orgasms to make up for, mister. A gagillion-billion, by my estimation."

His expression sobers. "Hmm, that sounds like a significant amount of orgasms."

"_Very_ significant." I nod, wholeheartedly agreeing with his assessment.

"Well, in that case," I squeal when he pulls me on top of him, goose bumps pebbling my skin when his strong hands reach up to knead my breasts. "I think now's a good a time as any to make an attempt to catch up, don't you think?"

I moan and grind myself against him, bracing my hands on his smooth chest. "Mm-hmm. There's no time like the present."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, so this chapter wasn't at all what I had planned, but as with my other fic, Dodgeball, Jasper and Bella have completely taken over. Sigh. I have a plan, damn it, and it WILL prevail in the next chapter! *shakes fist at J & B, but they don't notice, since they're busy fucking each other's brains out right now***

**I want to thank you all for sticking with me, despite my failness at updating as often as you'd like. An explanation for that can be found in my profile.**

**Your reviews are seriously the light of my day, I appreciate every one of them so damn much, you guys don't even know. **

**Thanks for reading! *sloppy kisses***


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**I didn't take 12 years to update! Yay! Go me! *does the cabbage patch***

**This chapter just would not have been possible without VegaTenshi. I like to pick her golden brain until it gets all scabby. She has a fuckawesome Domella/Subsper in the works that's in-**_**fucking**_**-sane. Srsly guys, it's so damn good and I get to read it before all of you. Nanny-nanny-boo-boo! *sticks tongue out at you***

**Once again, my lover coachlady didn't beta cuz I'm an impatient asshole and wanted to get this out to ya'll nao!**

**On with the show…**

**xxxxxxxxx**

I help him with his tie because after seeing it done in countless chick flicks, I've always wanted to be able to say that I've done it too. I never fail to swoon at how incredibly cute and romantic and sweet the move is.

Plus, I just wanted another excuse to be this close to Jasper. Freshly showered with his slightly damp hair, sexy glasses in place… it's actually kind of fascinating to see him in this light— before he transforms into the dreaded Mr. Whitlock.

I'm standing a little closer than needed— pretty sure that our pelvises don't need to be touching right now. But I can't help it; he looks and smells so damn good. And his expression tells me that he doesn't mind the contact one bit.

After years of daydreaming and waiting for this moment, it's just as I'd always hoped it would be. Soft smiles, glowing faces, eyes shining with affection…

But I realize that there's one small problem with my romantic gesture.

"You have no clue what you're doing, do you?"

"Shut up." Intense focus now has my tongue hanging out of my mouth, hands randomly twisting and knotting the fabric's ends. "You're ruining the moment."

"The moment?"

"Shhh!" I twist and knot faster because if I move the damn strips fast enough, maybe they'll just end up how they're supposed to be.

I want to growl at something.

_Stupid tie is ruining my fantasy. _

Why do they make this look so effortless in movies? Tying a tie is hard and it's freakin' dumb. Ties are stupid.

"Did you just call my tie an asshole?"

I huff and just tie the damn thing like a shoestring, which results in Jasper looking like the Coronel on a bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken.

I'm pouting and annoyed, but his laugh is genuine and deep, which lifts my mood more than a little bit. I love his laugh. I love the sound, love when his eyes crinkle in the corners and the way his lips stretch across those perfect teeth.

This train of thought thought leads to another: When you love so many things about someone, _falling_ in love with them is the next logical step.

And my heart speeds because I know that it's already happening.

_I'm falling in love with Jasper._

Butterflies erupt in my stomach and I giggle with delight, an odd warmth blooming in my chest.

His lips kiss the tip of my nose. "What's made you so jovial, girlfriend of mine?"

He's so adorable when he's playful. I love the way the word girlfriend rolls off of his tongue.

_Jasper's tongue— oh, how I love thee._

My smile broadens. "Nothing, boyfriend. Just… happy, I guess."

"Mmm," he reaches around my body and forcefully grabs my ass, pulling our bodies together. The man wasn't lying when he told me that he had lots of stamina— Wonder Peen _stays_ hard, thick and ready. "Hopefully happy enough for a quickie before work…?"

My eyes roll to the back of my head. "Not likely, we're already pushing our time constraints, here."

If Jasper heard what I said, he sure isn't acting like it. His eyes are boring into mine, smoldering and full of need. A moan slips out of my mouth when he slowly rolls his hips against mine, letting me know just what I'm missing out on. With only a few layers of fabric between us, I can feel every ripple in his arms, every squeeze of his fingers— every twitch of his cock.

"You sure?"

Oh fuck, he sounds sexy when he's horny.

When his teeth drag down the length of my neck, my hands fly to his arms and hold on for dear life, head falling back as my nails dig into his hard biceps. The slight sting of his bite combined with his arousal pressing against me… and the fact that he just uttered an incomplete sentence has me close to coming where I stand.

But I don't… until his fingers sneak into my waistband and teasingly graze over my slick sex.

**xxxxxxxxx**

As I drive to work, my body feels... _full_. Almost as if my joy is so intense that I fill my skin out more than I did before. I'm happy— so damn happy that sunbeams are probably streaming out of my ears. I realize that I am now one of those people who always made me sick with their glossy, googly eyes and big, stupid grins.

I'm happy.

And I love Jasper.

Who would have ever thought that Mr. Whitlock was such a sweetheart? The sexy beast of a man has a heart of gold, a platinum coated peen… and he wants _me_.

This makes me smile harder, my lips almost splitting from the force.

A muffled ringing sounds from my purse and I shuffle around for a few seconds before I'm able to find it.

"Bella Swan speaking."

"Oh, Bella, thank goodness!" Renee's breathless voice catches me off guard. One name pervades my mind as fear blooms in my chest:

Charlie.

"Mom?" I fight to keep the panic out of my voice. "Is everything okay? Where's Dad? Is he okay? Where—"

"Your father is fine, Bella. And if you weren't an adult, I would put you over my knee for having us up worrying all night. What on Earth has gotten into you? Where have you been, young lady, and why didn't you call or answer your that phone of yours? We called so many times and were so worried about you. This is so unlike you..."

Crap.

In my haste to get to Jasper's house, I'd forgotten to tell my parents that I wouldn't be coming home for the night. "I'm sorry, Mom. I... I wasn't thinking."

Growing up, I never went anywhere without my parents knowing, and that tradition bled into adulthood. If I was going to the diner for a few hours, they knew. If I wanted to spend time with Zafrina after work, I didn't hesitate to call and let them know. If I took one step out of the house, my parents knew about it.

Oops.

I blame Wonder Peen.

"You darn sure _weren't _thinking. We were worried sick, Isabella. Do you know your father pulled out his old two-way from the station? We stayed up all night, waiting for a report that your body had been found—" her voice cracks and I feel like an ultra asshole for putting them through that.

But Renee is always badgering me about grandkids, so maybe...

"I met someone, Mom."

Holding my breath, I wait for her reaction, hoping that the mention of a new guy will distract her from any more scolding.

I could practically hear her head snap up. "A boy? Oh my word! Bella, who is he? Do we know him? Is it serious? Are you pregnant?"

Renee was talking so fast that words became indecipherable, melting into one another and creating one huge blob of static noise in my ear.

"Mom, can you calm down please?" I smile and wait a few seconds for a reply, but the other line stays silent. "Mom?"

"I'm nodding, dear. Yes, okay, I'm calm. Now tell me all about this fellow and spare no details."

I hear my dad groan in the background. He knows what Renee means by "spare no details," and I'm sure he isn't looking forward to hearing about how many orgasms my new boy toy has given me.

But I'd lost count after the first few weeks, so I wouldn't be able to tell her anyway.

"Well," I try to find the words to sum up everything about Jasper. "He makes me happy. I'm so happy, Mom. It's not very serious— well, it kind of is for me, but I don't know how he feels, really."

"And how long have you been seeing this man?"

"A few months."

A few _glorious _months.

Letting out a long, internal sigh, I let myself bask in the glow of love once again.

_Life is good._

"Glorious, huh? Sounds like a tiger in the bedroom," she purrs.

Damn. I didn't mean to say that out loud.

Charlie's never-ending groan is less audible than before, indicating that he'd left the room as soon as the word tiger left my mom's mouth.

He likes to pretend that I'm still pristine.

Pulling into my parking space, I know that it's time to end our conversation. "Mom, I have to go to work, but I'll call you again soon, 'kay?"

"Okay, honey. Just don't leave us in the dark again. And when will we meet your new beau? Did I say that right? The young people still say 'beau,' don't they?"

"Um, I don't know, Mom. I'll have to ask him—"

A crowd of suits are now starting to mill into the building and I know that I need to hurry and get inside. Jasper is now, of course, more lenient with me, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still his secretary. Despite the fact that I've given him a blowjob under his desk, I prefer keeping at least a modicum of professionalism in the office.

_When we're not screwing around, of course. _

"We want to meet him as soon as possible! Oh, I can't wait—"

"Mom, I have to go, I can't be late. Love you guys."

After hanging up, I breathe in deep and check my makeup before getting out of the car.

Telling Renee about Jasper felt really good. I'd always hated keeping secrets from my parents and told on my _own_ self quite a few times throughout my teenage years to clear my guilty conscience.

No one knowsabout Jasper and I.

Well, Zafrina does, but I've kept my lips sealed and remain steadfast in my refusal to spill the beans on his name and whether she knows him or not.

She's a great friend, but I can't risk telling anyone about me and Jasper. It could ultimately get me fired while ruining his career and that's something that I just can't live with.

Entering the building and stepping onto the elevator, it feels like I'm walking on air and am pretty sure that my feet aren't touching the floor. I look down at my heels, expecting to see clouds and rainbows beneath them. But they look the same as they did yesterday.

Odd.

They don't _feel_ the same.

A peppy tune is just begging to be whistled right now but I have to stop myself because I'm Jasper Whitlock's secretary. Whistling and being generally happy before walking into the lion's den would probably be a dead giveaway. Jasper Whitlock's secretary is supposed to be depressed and miserable.

I walk to my office, trying to take the pep out of my step, and go about my daily morning tasks. Answering emails, checking schedules, returning phone calls and prioritizing a list of call-backs…

A few hours later and I'm twirling in my swivel chair with nothing to do when the telephone rings.

"Bella Swan speaking."

"Ah, Miss Swan, how are you this fine afternoon?"

I'd recognize that debonair voice anywhere. Hell, I've heard it more than I've heard my _own _voice. "Good afternoon, Mr. Volturi. What can I do for you?"

"I wonder, would you be so kind as to put me through to my daughter?"

My eyebrows come together in confusion. "Your daughter?"

Nausea suddenly sinks into my gut and I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Oh, yes," he continues, oblivious to what his words are doing to me. "My Bree has been keeping Mr. Whitlock company all morning. Did you not know?"

The conversation continues and although I feel my mouth moving, I'm unaware of what is said and hang up the phone in a daze.

_Brianna has been in his office all morning._

I stand up and walk to the one person who I know will have the information that I need.

Hopefully Mr. Volturi is mistaken. I'm sure he doesn't know every single step his daughter makes. She probably left _hours_ ago.

My lip curls when she comes into sight. I can't believe I'm doing this—stooping so low as to seek out office gossip.

Ugh. I'm pathetic.

"Hey, Tanya." I plaster a wide, fake smile on my face. "Whatcha up to?"

She turns to me, flipping that stiff hair behind her shoulder. "Hey, Bella! Wow, surprising to see you here. Mr. Whitlock loosening the reigns on you?"

Tanya giggles a bit, indicating that what she'd said was supposed to be a joke, so I join in. Something comes out of my mouth that's supposed to be a laugh, but ends up sounding like a mixture of coughing and an aardvark's mating call. "Speaking of Mr. Whitlock," _Smooth transition, Bella_. "Has he had any visitors today?"

"Why are you asking me? You're supposed to know everything he does."

I frown.

_Not _everything_, apparently._

"Yeah... well, I've been really busy this morning and haven't had time to touch bases with him yet."

"Oh," she shrugs and sits up straighter, dramatically sucking her in stomach and pinching the love handles hanging over her too-tight slacks. "Do I look bloated today? I feel _so _bloated."

I want to inform her that she feels bloated because she _is_ bloated... and fat. But I know playing nice will probably get me the answers that I need.

"What? No! You look great! Nice lipstick, by the way."

She smiles and puckers her bright orange-red lips. "You like?"

"Uh-huh." I nod with wide eyes. "So... about Mr. Whitlock..."

"Oh, well, apparently Brianna Volturi has been in there for _hours_. She was here like, mega-early, and neither of them has come out for air yet."

She has that gossipy-glint in her eyes, sneaky smirk set in place, eyebrows raised as she waits for my input.

But I have none.

_He's with her._

_Cheating on me right under my fucking nose._

"Bella? You okay?"

I think nod as I turn away. Or maybe I don't.

My vision is turning wavy and I just need to get away from Tanya before I suffocate.

Zafrina.

I need to talk to her.

After dealing with her fair share of losers and surviving two divorces, I know Z will understand what I'm going through.

I'll tell her everything.

My resolve strengthens with every step I take to my friend's office. I'm done. Jasper and I are no more. All of the hiding and secrecy and lying... I just can't do it anymore. I refuse to be disrespected and humiliated any more than I already have.

Jasper Whitlock can kiss my ass.

Grabbing the door handle, I realize that I usually knock before walking into her office, but this is kind of an emergency and I'm sure she won't mind my barging in—

My feet stop abruptly, jaw falling open and I'm sure the wide, shocked eyes staring back at me mimic my own appearance.

_What. The. Fuck?_

**xxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:**

**Oh snap! What's going on? What did Bella see? **

**I know, but I'm not telling! Ha ha! *points and laughs at you***

**Thank you again for your kind words and support. God, I love you guys so much!**

**I was able to answer quite a few reviews, but time constraints kept me from answering all of them. For that, I apologize. I'm gonna try answering every single review for this chapter. It's a goal of mine and I'm determined. *nods***

**Until next time! Smooches! ^_^**


End file.
